Nikki: Naruto Sequel
by KrazyKittyKooky
Summary: 5 years ago, Nikki, a trained assassin, escapes the clutches of an evil assassin organization led by Lord Hiroshi. After a seven year time skip, she is now living in the Hidden Leaf VIllage training to become the best ninja in the world and surpass even the great sixth Hokage, Naruto. Will she be able to succeed or will her past overcome her? I do not own any Naruto/NarutoShippuden
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Blindfolded and scared, we walked down a long corridor shackled to one another. The sound of our feet and shackles scraping the wooden panels echoed through the darkness waking the dead. It was scary and cold. We didn't know where we were going. We were abruptly waken in the middle of the night then blindfolded and shackled forced to walk to who knows where. Looking left then right, I gulped wondering where we were headed. Time seemed to have slowed down to a deadly stopped.

"Nikki…" a voice whispered behind me, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Moki?" I asked. "I'm not sure."

"Moki! Nikki! Quiet!" a man yelled. I shut mouth and kept my head straight ignoring Moki's attempts of trying to get my attention. Someone must have notice what was going on and told all of us to halt. Footsteps patted the ground stopping just short of. The person's hand swung up and rained down on Moki's cheek slicing the silence like lighting. The force was strong ringing off the walls of the hallway. Moki yelped in pain. My heart almost flew out of my chest afraid of what will happen to me. Moki didn't bother me again. He just sobbed silently behind me.

"You okay, Moki?" I asked. He only sniffed for a reply. We stopped again and I knew I was in for it now, but when the footsteps reached me, they passed by. A door slid open revealing a dim light. The line began again turning into this mysterious room. The light grew and the smell of burning scented the air. The cold, wooden panels turned into the rough, tanto mats between our feet. The footsteps came again stopping and going releasing our shackles. They dropped one by one bringing feeling back to my wrists. Next, a wooden stick poked behind our legs telling us to sit. I went down sitting straight up on my knees.

Another door was sliding followed by soft footsteps patting on the ground. The person behind seemed tensed as he straightened up his posture and shifted his feet. I looked around even though still blindfolded to guess where we were. The tanto mat seemed familiar due to its state of being worn out and abused.

"Students, remove your blindfolds," a voice commanded. I grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off over my head. A first, the light was intense and bright, but my eyes began to assimilate from the change to darkness to light. The first thing I saw was a flame burning on a torch in the corner. I turned to the other side to find deadly looking weapons hanging on the walls. We gasped, oohed, and awed all puzzled of why we were in the indoor training room.

Sitting directly in front of me in the dark shadows on a large pillow was our master, Lord Hiroshi. He was dressed in a black kimono and his hair hung completely straight. His face was shrouded by shadow but, his eyes gleamed with death. Lord Hiroshi got up from his seat and walked toward us leaving the shadows. As customary, we bowed waiting for his command to get up.

"Lord Hiroshi!" we all shouted in unison. Lord Hiroshi commanded us to attention as he began to tell us why we were brought here tonight.

"My dear students," he began as he paced from side to side, "you all have gone through vigorous training for your beloved master. And now it is time for you to prove to me all the skills you have acquired in the 5-7 years you have spent here. Today is your graduation to learn the ways of the assassins." Everyone's eyes began to light up as they began to cheer for the moment we have been preparing for since we could walk. For most of our life, we have been taught to obey and protect Lord Hiroshi and serve him. We trained hard to get the chance to one day be accepted as an assassin and now the time has arrived.

"You lucky twelve were highly chosen to have what it takes to become one of my legendary assassins. You proved to be at the top of your peers with unbelievable amounts of skill and potential in becoming an assassin. "Lord Hiroshi stopped staring right in front of me.

"But before you official graduate, there is one last test you must pass to prove you are worthy in serving me." We began to turn to each asking if the other knew what type of test it would be. "The test is quite simple. You must fight your opponent in a free-style match with any-thing-goes. Meaning, there are no rules."

"This test will be easy for you!" Moki exclaimed. "Everyone knows you're the best fighter in the class! Even the instructors say you're the best they have ever seen!" I looked at him embarrassed shaking my head.

"Moki, you're way better at weaving hand signs than me. It's hard for anyone to get near you!" I exclaimed.

"Aw. You're just being modest, Nikki!" he teased.

"Let's both pass and graduate!" I said with a thumbs up.

"Exactly!" I turned to my side to see Mizuki with her thumbs up as well. She had an addicting smile that causes anyone around her to just adore her. Her hair was short touching her shoulders shining like the moonlight as well as her eyes. They were like two small moons that can brighten even the darkest of hearts. More importantly, she was my best friend.

"Mizuki! When did you get here?" I asked.

"I switched with Ren when no one was looking!" she replied with her finger to her lips. "Let's all do our best! Nikki! Moki!" I shook my head pumped to have my friends supporting me.

The battlefield changed to the outdoors in the courtyard where we did most of our training. Lord Hiroshi said that we need as much as possible for the test. The test seemed very serious since we were allowed use any weapons of our choice. It kind of made things a little frightening especially late at night.

Before the test began, we were allowed to grab any equipment we wanted and gear up. They even put us in the beginner uniform for assassins. It was the only type of uniform we wore when we were taking our field training exams. This graduation test was the most important test of our lives. If we failed, we would bring great shame to our instructors and ourselves.

There was a room full of weapons at our disposal. It contained so many knives, shurikens, swords, and tantos. There were a lot of weapons I've never seen before. There was this weird looking scythe with a long chain connected at the bottom. On the other end of the chain was a small, iron ball. A kid named Aoi walked over to this long stick that was similar to one of our training tools: a waxed bamboo stick. However, when he touched it, the stick broke into pieces. Aoi picked it up and the stick was able to bend to different pieces.

Besides weapons, there were a lot of scrolls and tags. We trained a lot with exploding tags and a few scrolls. But, these scrolls were even bigger than us. There were also tags that read "seal" on them. We trained and practiced hard, but it seemed we still had so much to learn. I picked the ones I was most comfortable with. I knew the object of the test was to see if we qualified as assassins. Using the best looking weapons didn't mean you will past. Unfortunately, not everyone thought the same way as me.

Most of us picked the tools we had never seen before. They picked the bigger looking weapons and the different colored scrolls. They didn't even bother equipping themselves with food pills and plasma pills. Unlike them, I chose the ones most suited for me. I grabbed a few exploding tags, smoke bombs, and even poison ones. I also had food pills, plasma pills, and poison antidotes to keep up my strength and stamina. On the weapon side, I had the common kunais and shurikens along with wire. More importantly, I had a katana. In my perspective, the katana was an amazing weapon that connects with the handler. There were a lot of fluent circular motions you perform along with strict, precision that cuts through the air. I will be known as the Assassin with her Deadly Katana!

We were ordered to stand in line shoulder to shoulder when finished. I ran and stood right in between Moki and Mizuki. I was glad to see they were one of the few sensible ones. They both decided to go with the tools they were most familiar with as well. It was shocking though to see Mizuki with a katana. I never once saw her held one nor even seemed interested in a katana. It was obvious to see Moki with scrolls rather than weapons. He knew a lot about them and he was heavily based in ninjutsu and genjutsu. I was nervous if having to go up against him. The same goes for Mizuki. She was very strong and well-rounded in every field. I knew if I had to face them, I was prepared. Moki lacked in taijutsu. Mizuki can get over confident and it becomes her biggest downfall. I know they were my friends, but I can't let that prevent me from graduating.

Lord Hiroshi walked up and evaluated us down the line. He would make the occasional grunts and raised his eyebrows. When he reached me he looked deep into my eyes with a gleam and smiled making his way down the row. When he finished, he walked back to the middle to finally address us the entire test.

"The time you have prepared for your lives have finally arrived. This will be your graduation test to see if you have what is needed to become one of the best assassins in the world. Before we begin, there are a few guidelines I must address for this fight." He paused and looked us with an evil smile. "As I said before this will be a freestyle fighting match. You are allowed to use any method you want to defeat your opponent. Now what I am about to tell you is very important so LISTEN UP!" Our bodies at command went straight to attention. "Rule number one! There are no rules! Now I want you to remember all these faces you see in this line because they are your opponents for the fight." Gasps and whispered buzzed through the crowd. How was this supposed to determine who passes and who fails? "To simply put it, you will all have a fight to the death! The last one alive will pass and graduate to becoming an assassin. Now before you go and whine how unfair this is, there are good reasons why we do graduation like this. After this test, you will now be dealing with the real world. Being an assassin is hard and deadly. An assassin must be able to kill any target they are assigned to and must always carry out the mission even if it means letting your comrades die. Assassins are heatless and have no need for emotions and friendship. Assassins who choose friendship over the mission are better left dead!"

"A fight…to the death?!" Were my ears deceiving me? He wanted us to slaughter one another to see who would pass. I shook my head trying to deny it. Mizuki hung her head in defeat. Moki cried. He couldn't possible believe we would actually dare kill one another just to become an assassin. I knew I couldn't dare to think about doing something criminal as that. Killing my friends…it's just so absurd! After all we've been through together, after all the training, after all the hard work, after all the friendships we've made was all for nothing. In the end, we had to kill one another and move on with our lives?!

"BEGIN!"

No one moved. No one made a sound. We kept silent and still. A breeze flew by. Chimes rang in the background. The moon was at its fullest. Wolves bade at the moon. A kunai whizzed through the air sticking in a wooden post nearby. A little boy no more than six had another kunai at the ready. I couldn't believe someone was actually going through this suicidal fight!

Aoi and another kid named Genji ran out of the line and faced each other on. Genji reached behind him and revealed two kunai launching them straight at Aoi. Aoi jumped to the left evading them. He threw shurikens only to have them be whipped away by Genji's kunai. Suki and Ren began to join in the fight both throwing exploding tags around the courtyard. Next thing I knew it, friends had turned into enemies.

Everywhere you look, little kids were running around with weapons purposely wanting to kill one another. Little ones were wrestling one another and biting each other's ears and arms. The older ones had more of a strategy throwing in some kicks and punches. Ren weaved a few hand signs creating a spear of water thrashing Aoi across the courtyard into some trees. Suki rolled out a scroll releasing a wave of weapons. The wave was able to slice through a six year old and a seven year old clean. For the first time in my entire life, I saw bloodshed splattered the ground right in front of me. A scythe clambered down on Suki cutting her head off clean. I held my mouth wanting to vomit from such a horrendous sight.

Moki, Mizuki, and I were the only ones still standing in line. We watched different battles ending all the same with at least one dead. The number of us began to dwindle down to only five of us left: Aoi, Ren, Moki, Mizuki, and I. That's when Aoi finally attacked us. He threw out exploding tags releasing fireworks of exploding tags. The three of us jumped out of the way finally being separated. I landed on the ground watching Ren charging straight at me through the explosion. I crouched down low letting my instincts of a fighter take over. Reaching behind my back for my katana, I gripped it ready to slice Ren when he came near. That's when I let go. The thought of slicing him wanted me to hurl. I just couldn't bring myself to ever kill someone. Maybe this whole assassin thing wasn't made for me. If it meant killing the innocents, I wanted no part of that lifestyle. And that turned into my biggest downfall. Ren smiled as he threw shurikens at me. A few of them missed and flew passed me. The others I was able to evade with no problem. However, he was anticipating my reaction. Ren seemed to tug at something in thin air. The shurikens turned around whizzing past me. Ren pulled his hands part like a puppeteer controlling his puppet. And that puppet was me. Wire restricted my movement pulling me to my knees. I grunted mad I fell for a trick like that. Ren made a combination with his hand signs.

My eyes went wide watching the combination. "That's a tiger seal!" I squealed. My heart pumped faster and faster. Sweat rolled down my face. I knew I was a goner as Ren began to suck air into his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Ren speared a large flame ball from his mouth. It rolled toward me with a fiery death. I shut my eyes shaking with fear knowing there was no way to escape.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Instead of burning heat, I was drenched in water. Moki leaped threw the air slicing down onto the wire cutting it apart. The wire fell down my body giving me back my movement. Quickly, I released smoke bombs at Ren to make an escape with Moki.

Moki and I leaped through the roofs of the building jumping down in a brush near the chow hall. Mizuki was there waving for us to follow. "Mizuki! I'm glad you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Nikki! Shush!" she seethed through her teeth. "We have to keep quiet or else they'll know we're gone."

"What are we going to do?" Moki asked already starting to cry. "I don't wanna die!"

"Then, we'll just have to escape and runaway from this place forever!" Mizuki answered.

"But how, Mizuki?" Moki sobbed. "The only way out is through the gate and it's always guarded."

"We'll have to take the guards out," she explained.

"You mean kill…" I shook my head fiercely.

"Nikki it's the only way we can escape! Do you really want to stay here and die?" Mizuki was right.

"But what we'll we do once we escape?" Moki asked finally drying his tears.

"We'll find a family and grow up to be whatever we want to be!" Mizuki shouted with optimism.

"Anything we want to be?" Moki began to daydream imagining his perfect life. "I want to be a samurai who can protect the ones he loves!" He pretended to pull out his katana and twirl it around and jab with it.

"Well I want to be a princess," Mizuki began, "I want to wear all the beautiful kimono and eat all the delicious sweet! And to have my handsome prince that will come and sweep me off my feet!" Mizuki sighed contently.

"What about you, Nikki? What do you want to be?" Moki asked.

I began to think about it, but I really didn't know what to be other than an assassin. "I don't know Moki. I've been so used training to become an assassin, I never thought of doing anything else," I replied.

"It's okay, Nikki. Once we leave, I know you'll be able to think of something that suits you!" Moki smiled.

"And I have an idea on how we'll get out!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"How?" Moki and I asked in unison.

Mizuki pointed to a large building. "There!" she shouted. "Lord Hiorshi's tower is the only thing taller that the walls. We'll climb our way up the building to very top. Next we'll take out the guards guarding the top. Finally, we'll shoot out a graveling hook over the wall and slide our way out shooting the guards at the door. But we have to be quick!" We all nodded and went with the plan.

Moki, Mizuki, and I ran in the shadows towards Lord Hiroshi's tower. We ran on the ground avoiding all light entirely. The tower appeared in the distance growing and growing as we got closer to it. The tower was very tall and it seemed to go on forever. It was similar to a pagoda but wider with blue, tiled roofs. We pounced running up the side of the building. My legs burned running up the tower. It seemed there was no way reaching top. Story after story, we ran nonstop. The top was the only way we'll be high off to get over the gate. We stopped on the roof right below the top where the guards were. We peered over the side of the wall to confirm there were four guards. We went back down to discuss how were going to take them down.

"I'll take them out using my poison senbon needles," I announced in a low whisper. They nodded and waited for the single. There were many ways we learned to take down unwanted people silently. I chose to do the less painful one by hitting their vital area in the neck and killing them with a powerful toxin. I leaped over the wall into the air hovering above them. With the poison senbon needles in my hand, I released them in the four corners hitting the guards in the neck. I swiftly landed in the middle with guards falling dead. I ran to the side of the wall and peered down signaling Moki and Mizuki I succeeded. The both of them jumped up over the wall ready to perform the next part of our plan.

"Mizuki, how are we going to shoot the graveling hook the far over the gate? It looks pretty far!" Moki said pointing to the gate. Mizuki tried to think of a way to do so when I noticed a cross-bow lying near one of the guards.

"We can use that!" I said. Moki's eyes went into awe. I grabbed the cross-bow and handed it to Mizuki who took out a long rope with a hook attatched to it.

"Nikki, you're so smart!" Moki complemented. I shook my head blushing.

"Mizuki, where did you get that?" I asked pointing to hook with a rope attached to it.

"I made it just in case for a quick drop-in or escape," she replied loading her home-made graveling hook to the cross-bow. She pulled the launcher back making a _click_ to signal it was secure. She put the cross-bow up to her eye and aimed right above the gate past the roof. She pulled the trigger sending the grappling hook whizzing through the air flying over the side. She reached down and tug at the rope to check if the hook was firm in place. Finally, Mizuki tied the rope on a golden sculptor of a dragon sticking out of the side of the top.

"Let's go!" she announced leaping on top of the rope. I followed after leaping on top of the rope and running down like a high-wire. With Moki behind, we dashed on the long rope getting closer and closer. I saw two guards standing at the corners of the gate. I reached back into my pouch and took out two poisoned senbon needles. One of them began to look up and his eyes went wide. Before he was able to scream, I hit him in the neck killing him and his pal dead. I sighed in relief able to avert unwanted attention. That's when the rope cut.

The rope began to go loose underneath our feet. Quickly, I grabbed the rope to prepare for a harsh, long swing we faced. Unfortunately, the harsh force was leading us to death right into the iron gate. "Earth Style: Earth Hammer Jutsu!" Stone began to lift up from the ground compacting itself onto Moki's arm. More and more stone connected to Moki's arm creating a large, rock hammer. He pulled his arm hammer back and as we closed in on the door Moki swung the hammer breaking down the great, iron doors. We dropped launching ourselves through the hole followed a thousand arrows raining down on us.

Once we landed, I turned around weaving a tiger seal. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I sucked in a vast amount of air releasing small amounts of flames spewing from my mouth. They made contact with most of the arrows burning them to crisps. Assassins were heading for the gate Moki had knocked down with bows and other weapons ready at the mark. Immediately, I switched the jutsu to Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu setting the front of the facility to a blaze.

"Poison Smoke Jutsu!" Mizuki jumped right next me releasing a deadly toxin from her mouth. I stopped my Dragon Breath and ran up to catch up with Moki with Mizuki at my heels. To our dismay, our efforts didn't prevent the assassins from stopping. As a result, some powerful jutsus almost took us out along with more poison arrows.

"They must have found out we escaped!" Moki pointed out as we ran for our lives.

"They're catching up to us!" I screamed picking up speed.

"They're too fast for us! Sooner or later we'll be goners!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up!" Moki shouted. "I've used up too much of my chakra!" I nodded understanding how he felt. I was overly exhausted and light headed. My heart pounded against my chest like an iron hammer. My lungs and muscles burned with a fiery pain. Chakra was depleating from my body at a scary rate. Moki reached into his back pouch and revealed two blue scrolls.

"Nikki!" he called throwing me one of the scrolls. I nodded my head understanding what to do. We jumped around and ran in opposite directions. In sync, we both placed the scroll long ways up on the ground. We formed a series of hand signs slamming our hands on the ground.

"Twin Barrier Jutsu!" A green ring formed around our scrolls shooting out lines connecting the opposite scroll. Next a blue force field began to rise forming a massively tall barrier. It was perfect timing because the assassins had just reached us and they were angry. However, due to our lack of chakra the barrier wasn't even close to being effective. I sighed knowing it can't be help and turned around to prepare to flee again. Moki stayed put.

"Moki, are you alright?" I asked huffing and puffing. "We have to get out of here! The barrier isn't gonna hold!"

Moki shook his head. "I'm staying here."

I couldn't believe what he had said. "What?!"

"I used up too much of my chakra. Besides, I'm already dead weight to you and Mizuki! All I do is cry and complain like a baby… You'll die if you stick with me," he explained.

"But Moki, you'll die if you stay here!" I shouted trying to get him to his senses.

"I knew I'll die sooner or later," he said teasingly. "That's why I'm going to use that technique!"

My eyes went wide with tears rolling down my neck. I shook my head repeating 'No' denying he was serious. "Moki! If you use that technique, you'll die!"

Moki smiled faintly. "Lord Hiroshi was right. I'm not cut out to be an assassin. I'm better left dead…"

I reached out to him, but he knocked my hand out of the way. "In truth, I've always had a crush on you. I've always wanted to become someone who can protect his love ones, and that's why I wanted to become a samurai. I may not be able to become that, but at least I can protect someone dear to me."

The barrier began to crack with the assassins' efforts. Now it was only thick glass to them. Mizuki came charging up to us panting uncontrollably. "What are you guys doing?! The barrier isn't going to hold much longer! We have to go!" Mizuki squealed dropping her hands to her knees.

Moki took a deep breath swinging his arms wildly. He walked over to the crackling barrier and began the last series of hand signs he would weave. Each time he made one, I would mutter out the seal name counting down how much he had left till zero. That's when I finally cracked. I raced over to him flinging my arms around him from behind drowning in my own tears. "Moki! Don't do it!" I begged him squeezing him tightly. He turned his head only to have a bright smile that lit up like the sun. His body surged with warmth lighting his skin to a sunny gold. He was the light breaking away all the darkness lighting the night. His whole body became a burst of warm energy, but his eyes still retain their fuzzy blue.

"Nikki," he began, "can you promise me something?"

I nodded wiping my tears away. "Promise me to always protect the ones you love."

"I promise…" I sniffled. Moki laughed with a smile. After all he's been through, he was still able to laugh and smile. He accepted his fate because he knew he was achieving his dream.

"Moki, I know what I wanna be when I grow up!" I exclaimed. "I wanna be someone like you!"

He shook his head disapprovingly. "No…" he said. "Become someone strong!"

"NIKKI! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Mizuki yelled with frustration as she dragged me away from Moki. She ran with full speed dragging me along tripping over my feet.

"MOKI!" I cried finally being yanked in front of Mizuki. We ran clumsy as the path began to dip down the hill. My eyes were still on Moki in his pure, glowing energy light. His light grew brighter in size till it rival that of the sun.

"Golden Lion Technique… RELEASE!" Moki burst with a mighty roar of a lion. The light agitated my eyes, so I turned away. I gritted my teeth and darted down the hill with the tears flooding my eyes. I pumped my legs harder and swung my arms with brutal force overworking my heart to death. I wanted to run away and never look back angered at Lord Hiroshi, that accursed place, and myself for not stopping Moki. I couldn't accept Moki sacrificed his life for mine. This pain hurt more than any physical I've had ever acquired. All those bumps, bruises, being poisoned and stabbed didn't accumulate how much my heart was aching. My body finally began to break down. My arms froze and my legs turned to lead. My feet finally gave and I tripped into a wild roll down the rest of the hill flopping up in the air like a rag doll and falling flat on my stomach with a _THUD_! I didn't bother to get up. I just cried my heart out screaming and whimpering in sobs calling his name out.

Mizuki finally caught up to my broken down body crouching down next to me panting. She reached out a hand and patted my hand. I sniffled like a child whimpering beneath her hand. "C'mon Nikki. Let's go," she said gently giving me a hand. I sighed and took it picking myself up the ground. We walked slowly through an open field father and father from Lord Hiroshi and his assassins. Moki succeeded in protecting me destroying all of our pursuers. I looked back and only saw the dim flames slowly starting to fade from the horizon. Mizuki and I walked in silence when tall woods started to sprang up in sight. As we came closer to them, Mizuki attacked me.

She sent me flying hurdling myself through the dirt digging it up. I got up dazed covered in dirt. She charged at me throwing out a punch. It made contact to my face knocking me back down. I rolled on my back to find her flying above me with a heel drop. Quickly, I avoided rolling to my left and popping back on my feet. She landed forward swinging her body for a rear kick. I crouched down and blow kicked her away from me.

"MIZUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed back flipping out of the way of another kick. She didn't reply verbally but with another charge with a parry of punches. I easy evaded them catching her hands. "MIZUKI!" She grunted pushing away. She came again striking like an angry bull. I twirled to the side again avoiding her crazy attack. I didn't attack. I didn't want to. After watching all my friends die in front of me, I couldn't dare lift a finger at her. However, this time she countered with two kunais thrown at me. I stood there numbed by shock letting them slice both sides of my arms.

"Isn't it obvious!" she finally spoke clenching her fists till her knuckles were bare white. She darted for me again, but this time I was angry. I kept up with her speed of punches wiping them away. We were both very adapted to taijutsu. It would only look like a blur if you saw us fighting. Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat that required practically no chakra or hand seals to perform. One's physical strength and stamina is used excessively in this type of jutsu. Mizuki began to slow tired from the forceful offense. She was sloppy, and I saw an opening. I took it slamming her hard in the gut. She fell backwards grabbing her stomach.

"Damn…" she cursed through her teeth.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!" I cried.

"Friends!" She got up laughing hysterically. "I've always hated you!" My arms dropped to their sides. I fell down on my knees. I cocked my head to the side not understanding what she had said.

"What…" I mouthed out.

"Have you ever heard the saying keep your friends close; your enemies closer?" she asked mocking our friendship. I didn't reply. "I've always hated you! Ever since you came everyone always praised you for how good you were. You were always number one and I was number two! I should be number one! I was born there! You-you were just a GAIJIN! AN OUTSIDER!"

"Mizuki…" I whimpered.

"I'm going to defeat you, so I will be number one!" she went on with her crazy speech.

"And how is killing me satisfying for you?!" I asked finding my voice with anger. "You can't go back to Lord Hiroshi! You already attacked his assassins! You're good as dead if you go back!"

"I got my revenge for them not seeing how great I am!" she smiled slyly.

"What about Moki? He sacrificed his life for ours!"

"NO! HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR YOU!" she bellowed. "It's good he's dead. He was always weak! He could never survive in this harsh world filled with death and sadness!" I dug my nails deep within the dirt. I was beyond made. I was furious! Mizuki charged again, but when I dodged her attack I punched her in her face.

"Don't you ever mock him again!" I growled. Mizuki was pissed. She reached for her katana and sheathing it from its sleeve. Again she came swinging her sword down on me telling me to die over and over again. She leaped up in the air slicing her blade down towards my head. I reached for my katana and used it as a shield blocking her attack. This time we charged at one another our blades clash with sparks flying. Mizuki was good, but I was better wielding a katana. It was like an extension of an arm to me. I know I can beat anyone with a katana in my hand. We are one powerful being with no bounds to losing. Mizuki uses way too many harsh, strict movements. She can strike like a viper, but that leaves her wide open. She focuses so much on offense and using power to defeat her opponents, she doesn't pay attention to her blind spots. On the other hand, I use more fluid, circular motions using my enemies' energy against them. But, that doesn't mean I can't pounce like a panther.

We pushed off with Mizuki once again charging at me. She leaped in the air wanting to hammer her blade into my skull. I slide underneath her dodging the attack. I twirled to the left meeting her sword with mine. She was breathing heavily from her constant attacking. This time I went onto the attack. I pushed her off causing her to stumble on her feet. I swung and twirled my katana knocking her from side to side. I didn't let up on her; instead I increased the power in each blow. I swung my katana knocking her down. She dropped her katana leaving herself wide open.

"WAIT!" she screamed. She became teary eyed and started to sniffle. "Are you going to kill me? You're just as bad as Lord Hiroshi!" I wanted to puke hearing Lord Hiroshi's name. I wanted to hurt myself for acting so vicious with no soul like an assassin. Her statement caught me off guard making me dizzy. I staggered backwards holding my katana weakly. Mizuki smirked grabbing hers and smashing mine out of my hand leaving a cut diagonal from my stomach to chest. I jumped back getting away from her.

"This time you're mine!" she spat with venom. She weaved different hand signs concentrating her chakra to her blade.

"Moonlight Blade Dance!" she jumped into the air her katana glowing like the moonlight. She created speed twirling her blade around creating a full moon then slicing through it aiming at me. I shielded my face with my arms shutting my eyes tightly ready for impact. I was scared but moreover sad that this whole day even existed. I watched six, seven, and eight year olds kill one another for something unworthy as a cold-blooded killer for the Devil. I watched my friend, Moki, sacrifice his life for mine. No seven year old should ever have to decide something like that. That took much bravery from him to do what he did all for me who hadn't showed him the best of what a friend could offer. I felt guilty and choked with emotion. Then I thought to myself. Sitting here in fear wasn't going to help Moki. If I sat here and died, sacrificing his life was all for nothing. I made promise to him and dying would mean I broke it. Even though he was dead…it's something I'm going to live by. I will live for Moki and myself. My blood started heat to a fiery burning sensation. It ran through my body igniting an unbelievable power within. It felt powerful and strong like I was invincible! I opened my eyes letting that energy burst like a ferocious lion!

There was fire…

Black fire that caged Mizuki and I like two wild animals. She was swallowed up in the flames that kept growing and growing. She screamed hysterically rolling around trying to put the fire out, but it kept burning her. As she got up, I saw the most horrific sight of once an innocent, beautiful girl. She was a demon… Her face was melting like a candle stick with the skin dripping in a puddle. She reached out a hand that I could see the bone starting to show through. Her hand came forward and forward revealing only being bone as it grazed my forehead before she was engulfed entirely by the black fire and screaming like a devil cry that woke up the dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2: Daiki and Shin

Chapter 2: Daiki and Shin

**(1) When I refer to the black sandals, I'm talking about the shoes Sakura wears in Shippuden, but mine are black.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat up straight hyperventilating drenched in my sweat. My heart pounded on my ribcage rattling it with pain. I gulped up air trying to calm my heart rate. I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths finally calming my tension.

My alarm had gone off ringing throughout the house exactly at 6:00 am. It was a panda bear standing up holding a piece of bamboo reading the time. My hand slammed down on the button on the top of its head shutting off the annoying alarm. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my stuffed panda was poking his muzzle out of the covers. It was old and worn out with small patches of fur missing, but I still loved it. I lifted up at eye level nuzzling him with my nose.

"Hey Moki!" I said. I named my panda after Moki, a good friend of mine that sacrificed his own life for mine. I made a very important promise to him before he died. This panda was to remind me of him and that promise I swore on my life to never break it. Even though it has been five years since his passing, I think about him every day. Sometimes, I truly believe that he has been watching over me like a guardian angel.

"I had the nightmare again…" Talking to Moki always made me feel better. Whatever the topic was, I always felt comfortable telling him how I felt. I know it's kind of pathetic for a twelve year old to still sleep with a stuffed toy and use it as a security blanket, but it's just how I am.

"I-I know…It's been the twelfth time this month," I continued on. I always talk to Moki as if it were a human being. It was the only way of making me completely calm. "It's just final exam nerves! It's the last test before graduation and it's only two days away!" Moki's eyes gleamed.

"You're always encouraging me… I'll do my best!" I sat Moki on the bed rubbing his head smilingly. "Moki…" Yawning and stretching, I got out of bed scratching my butt and headed straight for the bathroom.

Unlike the majority of girls my age, I really didn't care for looks as much. I didn't bother to buy all the latest fashions and beauty products. To me, it wasn't necessary. I actually couldn't make sense of why girls do it. We're only twelve year olds…isn't doing well in the academy mean more than what type of girls Shin likes? I guess being a tom-boy I understood only boy logic.

My clothing style was practical and comfortable for the type of things we do. A plain, white t-shirt with some black shorts that had netting towards the thigh was thrown on. I pulled over a lavender vest like jacket that had holes to put my arms through. Two pairs of bandage wrappings were wrapped around right underneath where my short sleeves stopped. I had constant muscle soreness around my arm area so it felt good with the wrappings around them. I also had wrapping around my right thigh where I strapped on my small weapons pouch which contains only shurikens and kunais. Lastly, I stuck on my hip pouch behind me that I had refilled last night. It contained the same shurikens and kunais, but it also had food pills, plasma pills, exploding tags, and some wire. I used most of the tools in both pouches constantly having to refill every two days. Sometimes it can reach every other day for a month or two. The others didn't have to refill as much as I did. I'm constantly practicing trying to get better and perfect my moves. I wasn't wasteful! I only had to refill on the pills mostly. I always reused most of my weapons and sharpen the blades when they get dull.

There was an empty feeling in my stomach with a grumbling sound twisting around. My hand clutched my stomach as I licked my lips for something to eat. I looked at my long, floor length mirror and cracked a smile as I put up my brown hair. My stomach rumbled again irritating me. "Ok! Let's get something to eat!" I yelled at it.

The apartment I was living in was a two room/ one bath apartment on the very top of the complex. I really liked it. It was nice and small with a beautiful view out on the wide balcony. I walked into the kitchen/ living room heading straight for the fruit. My stomach, even though hungry, was weak in the early morning. I only ate non-citrus fruit and cereal for breakfast unless it was a rest day. I thought about making lunch, but decided not to. "I'll just buy some ramen from Ichiraku," I told myself pouring in some milk to my cereal. I lifted a spoon full of cereal and shoved it into my mouth hearing the loud _crunch _sound echo throughout the apartment. I reached over to a small plate filled with cut strawberries, a banana, and a small mango, and scooped up a cut strawberry. It wasn't the best. It was a little on the bitter side. I stuffed another full spoon of cereal hearing a loud _crouch_ again.

Being the only one living in this small apartment, it can get really lonely. At times, not even Moki can satisfy the loneliness it can get. Waking up and coming home to no one without seeing a face… Not being able to say, "Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" I sighed staring at the empty cereal bowl.

I pushed in my chair and put the bowl with the spoon and the small plate into the kitchen sink. I strode over to the counter closest to the door picking up my house key and wallet. I slipped my feet into my black sandals unlocking the door. The fresh breeze blew past me. It was cool and relaxing in the morning. I locked the door behind me and stuffed the key into my hip pouch then kneeled down and strapped my black sandals that covered most of my calf firmly on. I did a few stretches before my descent down the stairs.

The village was alive getting ready for the day's work. There was something good coming out of the day seeing the sun so bright and warm with not a cloud in sight. I was on my way heading to the Ninja Academy where we learned, studied, and trained to become a ninja to protect our village and the Lord of the country. I live in the Land of Fire in the Hidden Leaf Village. The village is made completely out of trees due a very special ninjutsu that only two ninja in the village were able to use. The Land of Fire is the largest and strongest out of the whole countries with the strongest military base: the Hidden Leaf Village. The leader of this magnificent village is the Hokage.

The Hokage for sees the whole village for the righter good and is said to be the strongest out of the whole village. Through the history of the village, we've had six Hokages. Each of their faces was carved into the side of the mountain in the order they were appointed as Hokage known as the Hokage Memorial that can be seen once through the gates of the village. Right in front of the monument is the Hokage building where the Hokage works and deals with very important stuff. The Academy is right near it. Sometimes the Hokage comes in and talks to us like a lecture. You would expect it to be boring, but he's really funny. It's even funnier when the Hokage says something wrong or stupid and Iruka-sensei goes off on him. Iruka-sensei told us he used to be his teacher back when the Hokage was still a student. That gave a lot of us the idea we could become Hokage one day. Especially this one kid I know.

Each person who was carved in the mountain did some incredible feat. They were all heroes and role models that everyone can look up to. I haven't lived in the village long enough to know what most of them had done, but I did hear a lot of stories about the sixth Hokage. Out of all of them, he was the one who did the most unbelievable feats not only protecting the Hidden Leaf Village countless of times but other countries as well. He even helped the Shinobi win the Fourth Great Ninja World War against the Akustki. He was already a hero in many other countries before achieving the role of Hokage. I was glad that every morning on my way to the Academy I could always see the Hokages' faces. Their watching eyes all ways made me work harder to becoming the best of my abilities.

"DAIKI!" Two ninjas raced down the streets blowing right passed me. I starred right after them when I heard laughing. I looked to the left to see nothing but a large fence. As I came closer, the laughing grew louder.

"Daiki, what are you doing?" I asked the fence. The "fence" began to move following to the ground like cloth. Behind it was Daiki grinning brightly. This mischievous Academy student was Daiki Arashi better known as mischievous demon that played pranks on everyone and got in trouble all the time. You can always see him running around causing trouble with Iruka-sensei chastising him all the time about "having to get his act together." Daiki didn't do much better in his studies either. He was always last in class especially in intelligence and genjutsu. Anything intellectual, patience, and calm really didn't float his boat. It was always taking risks and making everything big and loud like an explosion. That's how I would describe the way he looks like. Messy red hair, very tan skin from being in the sun all the time, overalls with patches and stains, and a scar on the left cheek with a band aid on the other made Daiki along with his wild, green eyes and mischievous smile.

He smiled slyly narrowing his eyes. "Oh, nothing!" he said teasingly rubbing his hands together diabolically.

"No seriously. What are you doing?" I asked blankly.

"I'm going to graffiti all over the Hokage Memorial! You wanna help Nikki?" he asked edging me on with his elbow.

"Daiki, you shouldn't be doing this. Iruka-sensei is already mad at you for changing the sign on the gate," I said.

"Like I care what _he_ thinks!" Daiki growled. I sighed as he ran off dragging along paint containers with a paintbrush in his mouth. There wasn't much I could do. Once Daiki has a plan in his head, he is determined to complete with style. This only leaves me the choice to keep walking to the Academy.

I thought running into Daiki and discovering his suicidal plan to graffiti the Hokage Memorial was bad as it is, but nothing can defeat the obnoxious cries of fan girls every morning. Walking through the doors of the classroom, there were kids running around, writing inappropriate stuff on the board and walls, picking on the vulnerable ones, and a large group of fan girls about to rip each other's throats out of who would sit next to Shin. From the sight of the chaos, this was us on a good day. I actually saw a few of us reading and talking calmly like normal people. If you looked up the definition for the word crazy, it would be a picture of us. And were supposed to be the next generation of ninjas to protect the village… That didn't sit too well with my stomach.

The classroom was big with four rows of three tables to sit at. Each table was able to fit three people each giving a possibility of thirty-six students in each classroom. There were two sets of stairs that divided the tables from the left, middle, and right. At the bottom was the teacher's desk that sat in front of the board with the door to the left. That was pretty much it.

I walked over some kid who was sleeping near the foot of the stairs heading to my seat. There were the few occasional "Hi!" that I got walking to my seat in the middle. We didn't have any assigned seats unless you counted Daiki being in the very front right in the middle where Iruka-sensei would always have an eye on him. For everyone else, we got to sit wherever we're pleased in the terms of first come first serve. Most of us sat in the same spot every day, but from time to time we occasionally move just to be somewhere different. My seat has always been right in the middle on the second row. The only problem of the seating was the fan girls. Everyone knew Shin sat on the far right next to the window in the second row so; there was only one seat next to him. And every day they would complain who would sit next to him. It always ended with Iruka-sensei choosing a boy or that lucky girl to sit next to him. At one point, it got so annoying I was about to go off and ask Shin to sit in the middle of the table, but it his choice to choose where he sat.

Today, I felt like changing seats. So, I got up from my seat and snuck past the crazy fan girls sliding in right next to Shin. Shin looked up at me with his deep, midnight blue eyes making my hear skip beat. "Good morning, Nikki," he said with a relaxed smile.

"Morning Shin!" I chirped. The guy that all the fan girls had fallen head over heels in love with was Shin Nakamura. He was the cool boy that everyone is in love with or envied. Thankfully, he didn't let his popularity go to his head. He's actually very skilled in almost everything rivaling skills to that of a Chunin. He can think fast and was adaptive to any situation you put him through. The only down side to him was that he's a lone wolf and doesn't do well with others. There aren't enough people who were at his skill level, so in team exercises he doesn't know how to assimilate to people's different skill level. I kind of feel bad for him when he gets frustrated during those exercises. I always wanted to be on his team knowing I can hold my own, but Lady Luck was never on my side.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A hand slammed down on top of my desk. A girl with long, blond hair was breathing heavily with steam blowing through her nostrils like a bull.

"Oh, just sitting here," I simply replied. She growled clenching her fist to my face.

"THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY SEAT!" she whaled on with spit flying everywhere. This firecracker was Ayame Yamanaka from the Yamanaka Clan. She's very loud and very dramatic. Like most girls, she mainly thinks about how good she looks and what type of girl Shin likes. Her training is average, but she's able to use a fair amount of ninjutsu and weapon combos. She's also very adapting to using her clan's Mind Techniques. Since she wants to show off her moves in front of Shin, she works twice as hard and is very determined to win him over.

"Look," I began rising out of my seat, "my morning was already ruined for running into Daiki! And I'm about this close to kicking you're ass if you don't get out of my face! GOT IT!" I threatened her showing my fist. She was hesitant to react and fear had stricken her. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

"F-f-fine!" she stuttered angrily stomped off away to a different seat.

"Why _are _you sitting here?" Shin asked crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

I got real small and putting my arms vertically against my chest shy about what I was going to tell him. "Actually, I-I've always really liked you Shin," I replied gently and innocently snuggling my chin into my hands. His face had tinted pink and his eyes were wild. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I'm just kidding!" I teasingly said laughing and sticking my tongue out.

Shin seemed a little irritated and tried to go back to his cool demeanor. "D-d-don't act out of person!" he blurted out crossing his arms. I was about to say something, but decided to laugh it off instead.

The daily lesson was long and boring with the extra training and studying for us. With only two days left until the final exam before graduation, the instructors have been working us hard for the past week and a half. I've never been so excited for break to come! I could finally relax right before Iruka-sensei came in for our next lesson. Iruka-sensei was the overall instructor who foresaw how well the students and instructors were doing. He was also our homeroom teacher and was responsible for teaching the last year students of the Academy. He seemed like a good teacher. Iruka-sensei was able to keep us under control and, he sometimes can be a lot of fun. I liked him because he was able to teach us life lessons he learned from over the years as a person and as a teacher.

Iruka-sensei's lesson was about to begin, but it wasn't what we expected. As we took our seats, Iruka-sensei was running late. Not the typical a minute or two late; it was a whole hour late! We began to talk amongst ourselves wondering what could have happened to him. Iruka-sensei wasn't the type to be tardy for a lesson especially something as big as this. He usually told us beforehand if he was going to be late leaving us to have free time or if Gai-sensei was in the building then we would be run down to death with pep talks of "YOUTH!"

The doors slid open with Iruka-sense's yelling being heard from outside. He stomped in very angry with a tied up Daiki hoisted on his shoulder. Following them in was a tall figure dressed in long white. A wide hat sat on top of the person's head with two slits of red on both sides. In the middle of the hat was the red character of fire.

"That's the sixth Hokage!" someone yelled at the back of the classroom. The waves of whisper started up as people pointed and went bug eyed being in the presence of the Great Sixth Hokage. Iruka-sensei ignored us and went straight to punishing Daiki who couldn't move since he was coiled in rope.

"First, you change the sign on the gate! Now you're defacing the great Hokages?!" Iruka-sensei yelled. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP MESSING AROUND?!" Daiki huffed disregarding Iruka-sensei's plea. "Ok…seeing as you want to be tough, I'll play tough! Daiki just bought everyone a Transformation test! Line up!"

Everyone began to groan as they trudged down the stairs in a long line shoulder to shoulder. Iruka-sensei untied Daiki and sent him between Shin and another kid named Ryouta Nara who yawned. He then reached for his clipboard on his desk to begin the test. All you had to do was step up in the order you're in line and transform into anything you want preferably a human to show how advance you were. Depending how well you do, Iruka-sensei will say if you passed or failed.

"Remember, the Hokage is watching so I expect all of you to do your absolute best! First up! Nikki!" Iruka-sensei called out. I stepped up and he noted me to perform. I formed the hand seal and a poof of smoke burst revealing myself as Iruka-sensei. I canceled the jutsu and transformed back into myself. Iruka wrote in his clipboard saying, "Pass!" Shin went up and did the same as me transforming into Iruka-sense. He passed as well. Next was Daiki's turn.

Daiki walked up confidently straight in front of everybody. "Well, Daiki?" Iruka-sensei asked waiting for he was going to transform into. Daiki smiled slyly as he placed his hands together forming the hand seal.

"Sexy Jutsu!" There was a burst of smoke released from Daiki's jutsu. As it cleared up there stood a thin woman in the nude covered by strips of white clouds. Daiki giggled blowing a kiss to Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei stared stunned with his nose starting to bleed. Daiki switched back laughing hysterically at the dumbfounded Iruka-sensei.

"DAIKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked very angry and very irritated by Daiki's foolishness. He stomped towards Daiki steam blowing out of his nose and his face was a heated red. He was about to grab Daiki when the sixth Hokage stopped him. We all gasped watching the sixth Hokage walk up to Daiki. Daiki stared frozen fearing what he was going to do. For the first time, Daiki was silent and sweat rolled down his face.

"When are you going to stop being a fool?" the Hokage asked. Daiki only stuttered not giving a clear reply. The Hokage looked down at him thumping him on his forehead. Daiki cringed in pain rubbing his now bruised forehead. I could feel my heart in my throat about to jump from all this tension. "She needs to be curvier! Emphasize on the butt and chest!" the Hokage advised him on his jutsu.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cracked bewildered at what the sixth Hokage was saying.

"Sexy Jutsu!" The sixth Hokage transformed into a blond woman in the nude with an over exaggerated chest and butt. We all went wild screaming our heads off of the sixth Hokage's immature behavior.

Iruka-sensei swung down onto the Hokage's head with his vanes popping from his forehead and neck. "NARUTO!" The Hokage transformed back into his original form with a large knot on top of his head. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HOKAGE! ACT LIKE IT!"

"Iruka-sensei! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" the Hokage cried rubbing his giant bump on his head. Everyone busted out laughing watching Iruka-sensei belittling the sixth Hokage. Iruka-sensei sighed turning his attention back to Daiki.

"Daiki! After school I want you to clean up the mess you caused on the Hokage Memorial!" Iruka-sensei yelled. Daiki groaned kicking the wooden floor.

"Don't worry! I'll help you!" the Hokage announced walking up to Daiki. We all gasped amazed that the Hokage is willing to help Daiki clean up his mess. "I guess it's my punishment for pulling off a prank like that!"

"What am I going to do with you two?" Iruka-sensei grumbled squeezing his forehead.

Even though an hour on class was lost, Iruka-sensei still found some way to make it all up and more so at the end of his lesson. My brain was throbbing trying to process all the information that had been thrown at us. I was so glad we had taijutsu and conditioning training with Gai-sensei next to blow off some steam.

"Now, regarding your final exam in two days," Iruka-sensei began putting papers together from a quiz we just took, "there is going to be a change in the exam from previous years." We all stopped and stared hearing the phrase "change in the exam." "Before, the instructors and I chose a basic skill that all students needed to perform before graduating. However, seeing how my class is doing so well, I've decided to examine you based on your weakest point. Meaning whatever your lowest score is between ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu is what you'll be tested on." I thought most of us had died seeing how defeated most of the class was. "I expect all of you to do your best!"

Not even Gai-sensei's harsh training could calm down my nerves. I knew I had high scores in all three categories of jutsu, but I still couldn't help to feel nervous. My mind buzzed around wondering which test I'll get. Will it be ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu? As I walked to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch, I noticed Daiki leaning up against a tree looking beat. He sighed staring down at the ground.

"Daiki, you okay?" I asked coming up behind him. He looked up and went back to sulking shaking his head. "Are you upset from Iruka-sensei's punishment?"

"No, I'm used to it," he spoke up. "It's the final exam."

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" I lied trying to cheer up.

"Easy for you to say!" he snapped. "You're perfect in everything!"

I shook my head denying the fact I was "perfect." "Daiki, you're practically neck to neck with me with your scores in ninjutsu and taijutsu!"

"That's the point! I know Iruka-sensei is going to make me do the Release Technique in genjutsu! It's my weakest point! I'll never graduate…" He squatted down clutching his head tightly. He shook furiously and sweat ran down his face. He was a nervous wreck!

I walked over to pat him on the back. "It'll be alright!" I said encouraging him. "Just don't give up! Okay?"

Through the rest of the day, Daiki was silent as a mouse. He didn't move. He didn't fidget. He didn't even talk. He just sat there in his sit wallowing in despair. It actually became a distraction watching him do absolutely nothing. And as lessons ended, he didn't bother making an attempt to run away from Iruka-sensei's punishment. He went straight to the instructors' office and waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive. Even Iruka-sensei was surprised to see him waiting for him. Daiki grabbed rags, sponges, pales, and soap from the sanitation closet. He along with Iruka-sensei following him, walked to the Hokage Memorial to clean the graffiti he had done earlier today. I was about to head for one of the training areas to practice for my exam, but Daiki not being himself sparked my interest. Instead, I walked the other way heading for the Hokage Memorial as well.

Iruka-sensei was leaning on a tree near the Hokage Building watching Daiki and the sixth Hokage cleaning the carved faces. There were swirls, weird shapes, and a change in facial expressions with added facial hair painted on the carved faces of the Hokages. Daiki really had gone too far with his pranks doing something as bad as this. At first watching him, I was glad he was upset and I also wanted to punch him in the face, but in my heart I kind of wanted him to succeed. I was secretly jealous of Daiki's ability to never give up. He was so determined to show everyone how strong he was; he has made a lot of progress from what he used to be.

I walked up looking at the mountain. Daiki really went all out as usual. Judging by their speed, it was going to take them all night to finish cleaning! And Iruka-sensei wasn't the one to let anyone go so easily in punishment. I knew I was going to lose an evening of training, but this was more important. I retied my hair back and took off my sweater-vest tossing right next to Iruka-sensei.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see me there.

"I'm going to help Daiki and the Hokage clean!" I replied as I stretched my arms

"Y-y-you don't have to! It's Daiki's and apparently the Hokage's punishment!" he said shaking his hand.

"It's my fault for letting Daiki do it. I should've stopped him this morning, but I didn't!" I said taking the blame. "Besides, didn't you say we should help one another?" Iruka-sensei tried to stop me, but I was already off lending a hand to Daiki and the Hokage. They were standing on a platform with railings that could go up and down by pulling on the ropes on the side. Daiki looked tired from scrubbing for so long.

"Need a hand?" I asked holding up a rag sitting on the sixth Hokages head on the mountain.

"Nikki, why are you here?" Daiki asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"I figured you and Lord Hokage could use some help!" I exclaimed sliding onto the platform. The two looked at one another than to me as I began to wipe off part of the red clown hair of the sixth Hokage's carved face. We scrubbed for hours only to have three and half of the monument cleaned. I started to get anxious wondering if it was a good idea to ditch practice and go clean Daiki's prank. The sun begun to go down and the sky was a blend of a bright orange and a deep purple. I groaned from the pain in my arms with all the hard scrubbing. At least I was building arm strength…

My only thought was training for the exam. I had to do well! I would be devastated if I failed! Training… "Hey, Lord Sixth Hokage!" I called out. He looked up still scrubbing the Third Hokage's face. "Can't you use the Multi Shadow Clone Technique to speed up the cleaning?" Daiki perked up urging him to say yes.

"I could…" the Hokage began, "but that would be defeating the purpose." Daiki and I looked at him not understanding what he meant. He took off his Hokage hat revealing his wild, blond hair and bright, blue eyes. "There are two lessons that derived from this punishment. One: don't do stupid things. And two: don't use ninjutsu to solve all your petty problems. You should be lucky and grateful being able to use powerful techniques as ninja. And those techniques are only used for your ninja purposes. Besides, if Iruka-sensei caught us we'll be in deeper water than we already are!" It was truly amazing being in the presence of the Hokage. He brought wisdom that he has encountered through his life and he made me think how much I take advantage of my ninja abilities. We're just as lucky to even be able to walk…

With the Hokage's advice, we took the long more appreciative route to cleaning the Hokage Memorial. True, it took some time, but we did it with our own ability. That made me very satisfied and I was actually glad for choosing to clean up instead of training. I learned something very important from the Hokage. And through all of this, we were able to make up time and clean the whole monument before 10:00pm. The Hokage even was nice enough to return the items Daiki brought back to the Academy tomorrow morning.

"You guys did well!" Iruka-sensei smiled throwing a thumbs up. "How about I treat you all to ramen?" Both Daiki's and the Hokage's eyes lit up as they began to dance around and jumping into the air. I laugh watching them jump up and down. They both seemed like goofballs.

"Naruto!" I watched Iruka-sensei walk over to him putting arm around him. "Good job!" I couldn't help but smile watching a strong bond between a teacher and his student.

It was unbelievable watching Daiki and the Hokage gulp down bowl after bowl of ramen. I just stared barely taking a bite out of my own. Iruka-sensei didn't mind and ate his bowl casually. "Aren't you going to eat, Miss?" I looked up at the ramen chef who was reaching very old age.

"I-I-I am!" I stuttered. "It's just…" I looked back watching Daiki and the Hokage eat like wild boars.

The man began to laugh looking at them devouring another bowl. "It's just like the Hokage to be eating like this… You know, he's been a regular here ever since I could remember. He came here a lot when he was still in the Academy. Iruka is always treating him to ramen after he finished his punishment. As time went by, I would see less and less of him. He was always away on missions and saving the world. He grew not only in age but as an amazing ninja as well. But, since becoming the Hokage, he comes here every day…" It seemed that every person the Hokage touched could never forget him.

"I haven't seen anyone with a large appetite for ramen other than the Hokage," he said noting Daiki. "It's kinda funny how Daiki and the Hokage are very similar. Iruka is always treating Daiki to ramen. I can't help but smile." The old man smiled and went on with his business. Daiki being similar to the Hokage? That sounded a little absurd. But, looking at them both, they really did seem like one another. It was actually funny watching them eat like maniacs.

"Hey, Nikki?" I looked up from my bowl to Daiki. "Do you know how to use the Release technique in genjutsu?"

"Well, the Releasing technique allows you to look past an illusion," I answered him.

"But, do you know how to do it? I don't get the concept of it!" Daiki exclaimed. I looked at him trying to explain it, but I wasn't really good at explaining complex concepts.

"The Release technique is easy!" the sixth Hokage spoke up.

"Really?! Can you teach me?!" Daiki begged.

"Sure! But, why do you need to know it?" asked the Hokage.

"Iruka-sensei is being a jerk and changed the final exam!" Daiki stressed. "He's testing us on our weakest jutsu and mine is genjutsu…"

"Wow! That's way different from when I graduated!" the Hokage exclaimed. "Well, the way I learned the Releasing technique was disrupting my chakra flow."

"Disrupting your chakra flow?" Daiki looked confused.

"By channeling your chakra around your body then over using it to create an explosion will allow you to use the Release technique. It's sorta like pinching yourself to see if you're dreaming," the Hokage explained.

"Oh, I see…" Daiki fell silent.

"Don't worry. With hard determination and practice, you'll be able to do it! Believe it!" the Hokage threw a thumbs up to Daiki. "You do well too, Nikki!"

The classroom was completely silent than usual. No one made a sound or tried to kill another for a seat. The only sounds being heard was our nervous heart beats and our shakes. There was only fear and tension in the room. My palms were sweating as I fidget with my fingers taking deep breaths. It seemed everyone was anxious to go except Shin. He was still able to keep his cool and looked quite relaxed. On the other spectrum, Daiki was completely dead. It looked like he saw a ghost looking at his pale skin. The final exam had arrived.

The door opened and most of us jumped watching Iruka-sensei walk in. He was casual and didn't show a hint of the final exam. We started class as usual with roll call and after that he finally spoke. "The final exam has finally arrived. I hope you all have been working hard. This test will determine if you pass…or fail. Those who pass will be able to move on to the next rank of Genin." In the Ninja world there was a hierarchy of rank and authority. It begins at the bottom of an Academy student. Next, is Genin; the rank we were all trying to achieve. Followed by Chunin which Iruka-sensei was. Then, it's Jounin. Most highly trained ninja are able to achieve this rank. And lastly, the Kage. The Kage is the head of each top five villages. Depending on the village you are from determines what the Kage's full title would be. For example, in the Hidden Leaf Village, we have the Hokage; Ho meaning fire according to the country we are from.

"As I said before, the last exam will test you on your weakest point. You'll be called one by one and enter in the room at the very end of this hall. There, you'll be presented in front of a panel of judges composing myself and two other instructors. I will tell you what you need to perform for the test. If you pass, you will receive your headband." Everyone went in awe. Finally, the long awaited headband we waited for was finally here. Wearing the headband proves that you are now a true ninja representing your village. Each village has their own headband insignia. Ours is a swirl with a stick connected to a triangle representing a leaf for the Hidden Leaf Village. "After the exam is over, you are allowed to go for the rest of the day! Let's begin!" Iruka-sensei called the first one to go. He looked nervous as he fidgets his way out the door. I let out a big sigh finally feeling my heart calming down. I knew there wasn't much I could do other than my absolute best. I had to believe in my own ability to succeed especially since the Hokage told me to do well. I didn't want to disappoint everyone who knew I would graduate especially myself.

"Don't be such a nervous wreck. It'll come back to hurt you," Shin said seeing my fidgeting.

"Says you, Mr. Cool Calm and Collected!" I snapped. "I can't believe you can still act so tough knowing your fate is on the line!"

"That's because I know I trained hard for this. All my efforts are going to pay off," he said coolly. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." I tried to crack a smile, but I could feel Ayame's eyes daggering into my soul from the seat above me.

We waited for the first person to come back and tell us how it went. Amazingly, it didn't take as long as I expected. He opened the door and charged in jumping up and down yelling, "I PASSED! I PASSED!" His friends ran down to him looking at him with awe with the headband tied around his forehead. He looked pretty legit now wearing it. It felt like I had to obey him as his subordinate.

He went to the next person telling her to test. She gulped and walked out of the door to the testing room. A few minutes later, she returned wearing the headband as well. "It was easy!" she bragged showing off the headband. One by one, people were sent to test and returned back excited wearing their headband. It made me feel a lot better and I started to get eager wanting to go and get my headband as well. Finally, it came.

Ayame came walking in wearing her headband proudly upon her forehead. She flaunted herself saying how she didn't have to even train for the exam and passed with flying colors. Even so, I knew she was one of the most terrified of the test judging by her lack of annoyance at the beginning of class. Finishing her superiority speech, she looked directly in my eyes and sneered. "Nikki, you're next!" she spat with venom. Confidently, I got up from my seat and walked firmly down the stairs. I was showing great charisma and authority knowing I can do this. As repayment of her showing off, I shoved Ayame before walking out the door. "I'm going to get you for that, Nikki!" she yelled in anger. I turned around sticking my tongue out mocking her. She became furious and tried to charge at me, but everyone was holding her back.

I took a deep breath one last time before entering the room. The room was small with only a window sitting at the back. In front, was a large table with Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei, and another ninja I didn't know his name. On the table were all of the headbands left for those who might pass to graduate to Genin. I actually had a hard time deciding what to train on. I had pretty high scores, so anything they threw at me I knew I could do it. I noted that Gai-sensei was there to evaluate people's taijutsu. I walked in standing in front of them confidently.

"Nikki," he said flipping his papers to my paperwork. Gai-sensei smiled knowing how well I've been doing with his lessons.

"Well," Iruka-sensei began, "it was very difficult deciding what your weakest point is in. You have really high scores. These even reach a Chunin skill level." I smiled shyly trying to hide my happiness and proudness. Gai-sensei laughed jubilantly as the other looked shocked. "But…there is a problem." My pride cracked and so did my confidence. What did he mean a problem?! I know I did well. I never let my grades slip. He even said I had a skill level that of a Chunin! Even Gai-sensei stopped laughing and became stern.

"What do you mean a problem, Iruka?" Gai-sensei asked staring at him intensely.

"Nikki, you scored the lowest in fighting. A fighting attribute is essential to a ninja and it's a requirement for all students to graduate. In other words, I can fail you right now…" Iruka explained. My throat ran dry as I tried to gulp down my disappointment. After all my hard work, it was for nothing. I didn't even get a chance to prove to him I was ready to become a Genin.

"But, Iruka-sensei!" I spoke up trying to defend my position. "I am ready to become a Genin!"

"Nikki, I can't allow you to pass with a grade like this!" Iruka-sensei countered.

"But you're not evening giving me a chance to pass the final exam!" I shouted back. "How can I fail if I haven't taken the test?"

"As your teacher, I decide if you're ready or not to graduate!" Iruka-sensei yelled putting his foot down. I wanted to run and cry. I could even feel my eyes become blurry with tears. I sniffled wiping the tears from my eyes. Even Gai-sensei was getting teary-eyed watching me suffer.

"Iruka-sensei, you're being unfair!" I shouted tears falling down my cheeks. "I've worked way too hard to hear I'm not graduating?! You didn't even give me a chance to pass the test yet! I have a right to get another chance!"

"Then prove me wrong!" Iruka-sensei jumped back. "Prove to me you deserve to be a Genin! Prove to me you deserve to be a ninja!"

"I will! I'll become the strongest ninja you will ever see! I'll even surpass the great Sixth Hokage!" I cried breathing heavily clenching my fists.

Iruka-sensei settled down and smiled. "Good!" he said. "I wanted to see if you wanted this badly and you do. It's true what I said that I can fail you for your ridiculously low score, but I can't fail you on passion and determination. I know you'll make an amazing ninja!" Gai-sensei got up and walked over to hand me a headband. I was utterly confused not knowing what had happened. I fought against Iruka-sensei and he passed me?

"But what about the test?" I asked looking at the headband.

"In truth, I didn't know what kind of test to give you," Iruka-sensei laughed. "You're just that good!"

"But, it doesn't feel like I've passed…" I muttered.

"I don't know. Why not try using C-ranked jutsu or something," Iruka-sensei said rolling his eyes. I nodded getting into position. I put my arms up showing a hand seal. Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei eyes went wide.

"THAT'S-"

"Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" There was an explosion of smoke fogging up the room. As it cleared, there were copies of me filling up the entire room. At the same time we all asked, "Did we pass, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei, and the other ninja all just stared dumbfounded with their mouths wide open nodding their heads.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei! Who should I bring in next?" I chirped happily.

"D-D-Daiki…" he replied still in awe. I nodded and thanked all of them.

I headed out of the room full of smiles and excitement. With my earned headband tied on, I can only keep imagining what missions will come, the different places I'll go, and the many people I'll meet. And more importantly prove Iruka-sensei was right in letting me pass. I had to strive for a crazy dream that may seem impossible to most people. But, I had to do it or I'll be giving up on Iruka-sensei, the sixth Hokage, and myself. An impossible dream I'm willing to go the distance for. To be the best in the whole world!

At times, I couldn't help but feel different from others. It always seemed in their perspectives I was…perfect. I didn't have to work as hard as they did to achieve. I could do anything. Everything came easy to me… That's how they treated me. That's how they all treated me. When they see me, they only see a demigod. They didn't like it especially since I was a Gaijin. I felt like the plaque when most tried to avoid me. I never knew why. Was I really that intimidating?

That's how it was when I walked back to the classroom with the headband on my head. They didn't bother to look up to congratulate me. They knew I would pass. I was perfect. Me failing was unheard of. It hurts when you know you've worked maybe twice as hard as others and they still won't acknowledge you as a person. I looked about the room waiting if anyone would come up and say, "Good job!" But, no one seemed to notice I was even there.

"Great job, Nikki!" Daiki cheered smiley for the first time I saw him today. People began to glare and whisper venom.

"Of course she did!"

"She never fails!"

"It's Nikki!"

"She's just too perfect!"

I became real small hearing all those whispers colliding into me. I felt uncertain, scared, and my self-esteem going down. I rubbed my arm nervously disregarding Daiki's kindness. I couldn't even look into his eyes.

"Don't be so modest. You've worked so hard for this! You kept your promise to the Hokage!" Daiki was still smiling. Maybe I was so occupied noticing the negative comments; I was blinded from not seeing the positive ones. I shouldn't care so much about what people thought of me. I know I'm not perfect. I only did so well due to long, hard training. And Daiki noticed…

"And now it's your turn to keep yours!" I regained my confidence back becoming even bolder than I was before. There was just something inside of me being lifted up. "You'll do your best too!" I threw him a thumbs up smiling.

He threw his thumbs up saying, "Believe it!"

Sometimes, when I feel a huge amount of stress and pressure lift off my shoulder, I get really cocky and daring. Having all that weight lifted off my shoulders makes me crazy gladly getting past all the hard stuff. I just wanted to have fun and enjoy my life. I bounced up the stairs and slid across the table stopping right in front of my seat.

"Just ignore them," Shin said.

"Thanks!" I chirped smiling at him. "It seems though you'll be the last one going, huh!" He only smiled finding my attitude amusing. "Hope you haven't been waiting long!"

"It doesn't matter if I go first or last; I'm going to pass either way," he said.

"It looks like we are all becoming Genin!" I exclaimed. At that moment, Daiki charged in with full blown tears with his headband tied securely to his forehead.

"Well, would ya look at that…" Shin trailed off seeing the idiot out of the whole class wearing a headband.

"It looks like it's your turn. Bring it home, Tiger!" Shin just shook his head as he got up. I stuck my foot out preventing him from leaving. "Good luck!" And with the signature thumbs up I put my foot down. He strolled away stopping close to the door. He sighed before looking straight at me with a thumbs up.

"Oh my baby passed!"

"You did good, Son!"

"Wow, Genin! How about that!"

"You're making your way in life!"

"That's representing our family!"

I watched from afar all the families congratulate their loved ones for graduating and making the rank of Genin. I could recognize a few of the families from the famous clans of the village. There was the Nara clan, Yamanaka Clan, Akimichi clan, Hyuga clan, Aburame clan, and the Inuzuka clan. I even saw Shin with his family celebrating his success. I was by myself watching from a swing that was tied to a tree outside the Academy's entrance. When I said at times I felt different from others; I also meant not having any parents.

I never knew my parents. I didn't even remember how I was in the hands of Lord Hiroshi who raised assassins to serve him and kill for him. Everything about where I came from was a blur. I didn't even know if Nikki was really my real name! Who am I?

"Hey, Nikki…" I looked up to see Daiki standing right next to me. We were both in the similar boat with no parents showing up.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

Daiki shoved his hands in his pocket looking at the ground. "My dad is still on a mission…"

"Oh…" I mouthed out.

"Anyway, I only came to say good job. See ya tomorrow!" Daiki walked off leaving me behind still on the swing. I sighed and went on my way deciding to walk around the village.

I decided to give myself some rest and not train at all for the rest of the day. All I did was walk around the village to get negative thoughts out of my head. Walking also helped me to think. I liked thinking. I think about everything that comes to mind. It's just refreshing and relieves stress.

It was about 7:00pm when I got home. My stomach was grumbling; I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I ignored it and went straight to bed. All I wanted to do was sleep as soon as possible so tomorrow will come. I just wanted to start my life as a Genin. Unfortunately, slumber never came. I was too much of a light sleeper, so falling asleep was difficult for me. The only reason I could fall asleep so easily previous nights was due to tiring out my body by the intense training. And the fact I didn't go to bed until 11:00pm was also a factor.

I stared at my ceiling with my body stretched out over my bed. It felt too awkward looking at my clock to only see 7:30pm read across it. I didn't bother to mess with Moki. I wasn't in the mood. I was too anxious that it kept me up. Frustrated, I jumped from my bed and headed for the door. I shoved my feet into my black sandals and walked out of the apartment descending down the stairs.

At first, it was a jogging pace that led to a full on sprint around the village. I slowed down to a walk as I reached the gate. Breathing heavily, I spotted a bench nearby and decided to rest there. My lungs were burning and sweat was washed upon my face. The cool breeze swept around me. I ripped off my hair tie to feel the breeze wash through my hair. It cooled me down and relaxed my heated muscles.

When I stood up I heard footsteps heading my. I looked to the left to meet with Shin's eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He too seemed winded from running watching his chest rise and lower.

I shrugged asking him the same thing. "What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business!" he snapped. I gave him a disgusted look pissed he was acting cold.

"What rubbed you the wrong way?" I asked still mad.

"My family…" he sighed. He walked over to the bench and sat down. I sat back down next to him.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

He only sighed and nothing more. I got up to leave knowing he wouldn't say anything. I wasn't going to waste my time with someone who was acting childish. "Sorry for being childish," he apologized. I turned around surprised to see the Great Shin admit he was at fault. One thing I really hated about him was that he blamed others for failing. Even when it really was their fault, he didn't have to be so vain about it. When it came to him, he would blame others for being too weak. He despised being wrong. But, why was he admitting his mistake now?

"My family can go overboard with a simple celebration and it got too much for me, so I left," he explained.

I sat back down right next to him. "They're your family. They're happy you made Genin!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "No…It wasn't for me. It was for my older. He came back from his first big mission…" I looked at his sadden face. It must be tough living in an older sibling's shadow.

"Even so…family is still family; no matter how much you hate it…" I looked up at the night time sky watching the stars light up the world surrounding the moon. "You're lucky to have one…"

"Nikki, I didn't-"

"It's okay," I smiled at Shin. "I've never met mine before so I can't really say anything about it. Lord Sixth Hokage taught Daiki and me something very important. He told us we should be lucky and grateful for having strong, ninja abilities. We should appreciate for what we have." I couldn't help but notice the moonlight touching Shin's eyes. The silver light emphasized the deep blue in them. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Then I felt my stomach cry for hunger.

Shin started laughing making my face turn a bright red embarrassed. In response, his own stomach made the same sound. He didn't show it, but I could tell his embarrassment when he held his stomach and looked away. "It's still pretty earlier. I'm pretty sure Ichuraku Ramen is still open," he said as he got up. He nudged his head for me to go. I started to follow when I stopped. I looked at my clothes and realized I was still in my pj's. I couldn't possibly go to the busy streets wearing cotton shorts that barely went over my butt and spaghetti-strapped top that showed my midriff! And the fact that Shin saw me in this?! I dove into a nearby woods hiding from Shin. Shin turned around and walked over when I stopped him.

"Wait! Don't come any closer!" I screamed waving my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking behind the tree. I screeched trying to cover myself with my arms and hands.

"I'm in my pj's!" I screeched freaking out. "I can't go out there in this!"

"And that still didn't stop you from going outside," he said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know I was going to run into anyone!" I barked. Shin threw his jacket at my face and walked back onto the path. I lifted it off of me inspecting it as I put it on. It was quite big on me. The sleeves went past my hands and it was baggy. Although the jacket was longer than my shorts, I showed a quite bit of leg.

"Are you done yet?" Shin asked annoyed. I shyly walked out of the woods blushing furiously as I tried to pull the jacket lower. Shin grunted and grabbed my hand dragging me into the busy streets of the village before I could say something.

"But, Shin," I whined, "what if someone sees?!"

"If you don't notice, they won't notice," he replied as we broke into the streets. The streets were much more compacted at night than during the day. It was to the point being shoved with every step we took. The people on the streets seemed different as well. It's as if the demons had gone out to play through the night. They looked at me with nasty or lust looks. Scared, I grabbed Shin's arm as one of them tried to touch me. Shin looked up and glared at the pervert stopping him cold. I was more afraid of someone trying to rape me rather than showing too much leg.

We finally broke out of the wild crowd for Ichiraku Ramen. Luckily, the shop wasn't full other than a man dressed in white. Shin and I sat a seat away from him. A woman with long hair walked over to us and asked what we wanted to order. We told her what we wanted and a few minutes later she placed it in front of us. "Be careful! It's hot!" she warned. I grabbed two pairs of chopsticks from the holder and handed one pair to Shin. We both broke them apart and began to eat our ramen.

About five minutes into our meal time, the old man from two days ago came up to me smiling. "I see you're acquiring a taste for my ramen now," he chuckled. I smiled awkwardly at him. I did like ramen and I even have my favorite flavors, but I wasn't an avid eater like Daiki or the sixth Hokage. "And I see you're on a date." He was looking at Shin who chocked on a noodle hearing the word "date".

"D-D-DATE?!" I stuttered. "WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!"

"It looks like you two are. I mean two kids at your age sneaking out at this time of night. What do you call that?" the old man just laughed to himself as I sweat dropped. "I'm just giving you a hard time!" I ducked my head back into my bowl slurping up ramen noodles.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the old man's shadow walked over to Shin. "I know who you are. You're Kenji's younger brother!" Shin growled and broke his chopsticks in half. Whoever his older brother was really made him mad.

"Kenji…Nakamura… I know who he is." The man in white turned to us. My eyes went wide. I knew who he was just by looking at his blue eyes.

"Lord Sixth Hokage!" I gasped. He smiled with a wink. Shin didn't show any emotion.

"Kenji Nakamura is probably one of the best I've ever seen at that age," the Hokage went on. This made Shin even more furious. "But, he lets his power go straight to his head. He had everything come too easy for him. He lacks passion and determination. Personally, I don't like him. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Me beating him won't do anything. I'm the Hokage. It'll look like the Hokage beating up a little kid. Maybe his little brother can show him up," the Hokage smiled slyly hinting to Shin.

"How can I? You even said he was the best you've seen!" Shin snapped.

The Hokage chuckled. "I once had a friend who was like you. You actually kinda look like him. Anyway, he was in the same situation like you are now. He had all the talent in the world, but couldn't surpass his older brother who too had unbelievable power. After the long, hard, intense training, determination, and bitter failures, he was able to beat him exceeding him."

"Who is he?" I asked.

He looked up at the ceiling as if he was looking at the sky. "He's an old friend who couldn't sit in the same spot for too long. He's always on the move. Probably traveling the world. Hopefully one day, he'll come and visit the village."

"What makes you think I can do it?" Shin sighed wishing to be able to do what the Hokage's friend had done.

The Hokage got up from his seat and walked over to Shin. He placed a hand on his head rustling his hair. "Because I believe in you!" he said. "I can see it in your eyes the will to strive. You can do it!"

"Well, I'm leaving now! See ya tomorrow!" the Hokage waved good bye to old man and woman.

"Bye, Naruto!" the old man said. Before the Hokage left, he turned around and put a thumbs up in the air. Shin cracked a smile and returned the favor.

Shin started to pull money out of his wallet when the old man stopped him. He shook his head saying, "The Hokage already paid for both of yours." I smiled.

With much persuasion and stubbornness, Shin decided to walk me home. He said that it was the right thing to do. I huffed at the idea, but almost being touched by one of the creepers that roamed at night, I was glad he was there. I hadn't realized I was still clinging to his arm when we turned the corner onto an empty street. It was quiet except for the sound of the rustling leaves.

I yawned tired of the long night. But, it was worth it. Running into the Hokage seemed to bring a good, warm feeling to me. And I could sense Shin was less cold than usual. For one thing, he hadn't yelled at me to let go of him.

"You're getting tired," Shin stated watching me yawn again. I smiled faintly squeezing his arm.

"My apartment complex is right there. The one with the red roof," I pointed to the building once we reached the housing area. We turned the corner heading closer and closer to the building.

"Which apartment is yours?" he asked.

"The one at the very top," I replied. "It's the only one with a balcony and amazing view."

"You live all alone at the very top…" he whispered.

"Yeah…you get used to it," I said trying to stop him for worrying. I hated when others worry about me. I didn't want to feel like a burden to anyone, so I hid my emotions when I'm sad.

We ascended up the long stairs together finally reaching the top. I finally let go of his arm and went to my door. "Thanks for the ramen and walking me home."

Shin shook his head meaning it was no big deal. "The Hokage is really something!" he exclaimed. I nodded my head. "See you tomorrow!"

I walked back into my apartment locking the door behind. It was a really great night! I put my hair behind my ear realizing I still had Shin's jacket on. I snuggled into it. The scent of him rose from his jacket. I couldn't stop smiling. With another yawn, I walked to my room looking at my clock. It was close to 11:00pm. I got into bed snuggling up to Moki and breathing into Shin's jacket falling asleep.

* * *

Personally, I could have done the ending better and the whole night out on the town with Shin was really cheesey, but I wanted to have a special moment with Shin and the Hokage like with Daiki.


	3. Chapter 3:You're too much like Sensei!

Chapter 3: "You're too much like Sensei!"

**If you haven't notice already, I'm writing the Naruto world based on the english version. So instead of using the japanese justu names, I'm using the english version name. Instead of Kage Bushin no Jutsu (sorry if misspelled), it will be Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

* * *

Iruka couldn't help but smile as he looked over his clipboard seeing all the "Pass" next to each student's name. He had done his job making sure all his students were able to pass. All there was left to do was hand the Hokage the list of squads the new Genin would be in starting tomorrow. He had a deep feeling that there was something about this group of kids that oddly reminded him of when the Hokage graduated.

The sixth Hokage known as Naruto Uzamaki was a powerful ninja who carried Kurama (the Nine-Tails) and defeated the Masked Man during the Fourth Great Ninja World War. He was not only the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village, but was the hero to everyone around the world. He had been able to finally meet his dream of becoming the Hokage.

Naruto sat in his office going over papers and papers with the students who had graduated. Iruka, his longtime teacher, had given him a paper to go over the new squads the new Genin would be in. Naruto didn't like doing all the paper work that was required to be done as the Hokage, but he loved seeing who would become the future ninja for his village. He had the last call to change any people around if needed. Naruto read over it frowning at some of the squads. He knew Iruka and the other instructors were very particular when forming a squad. They had to balance the members out so no one squad will get the highest scoring students. It was also to have the other students learn from one another to improve what they lack. Naruto began scratching out names and rearranging them into the squads he thought best.

There was a knock on his door with a beautiful woman carrying a stack of papers stepping through the door. She wore the traditional Leaf Village uniform with her headband holding up her bangs of her beautiful pink hair. Naruto looked up and smiled. "Sakura…"

"Hey, Naruto!" she exclaimed setting the stack of paper on his desk. She peeped over the stack trying to see what he was writing. Naruto saw her and quickly shielded her from seeing. Sakura jumped wanting to know what he was writing.

"Naruto, what's that?" she asked pointing to the paper.

"It's the squads for the new Genin," Naruto replied. Sakura eyes lit up excited about the new Genin.

"Oooh, Naruto! Let me see!" Sakura chirped trying to reach for the paper. Naruto pulled it away from her before should get a glimpse.

"Why won't you let me see?" she whined pouting.

"Because I want it to be a surprise!" he exclaimed looking over the paper.

"But I want to know who'll be on my squad!" she whined again.

"About that Sakura," Naruto began, "can't you be a little easier on them?"

Sakura shook her head. "I can't Naruto. I have to make sure they're truly ready to become Genin."

"But, ever since you became a squad leader, you failed every single Genin in your squad!" Naruto countered. "It's like how Kakashi-sensei used to be before we came along. You're too much like Sensei!"

"Look, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "Only nine Genin can pass. The rest get sent back to the Academy. We have to divide the good ones from those who still need more time to develop."

"I know…" Naruto got up from his chair and peered out the window behind him. There he could see the village before him with all of its people that he swore to protect. Naruto loved his village and the people in it. They were his family. "It just hurts to see them so crushed…"

"Naruto, you've failed the graduation exam three times before you finally became Genin. And we almost failed at that as well. I know going back to the Academy isn't going to hurt them," Sakura said patting him on the shoulder. "They'll be okay!"

"Well, I can defiantly say this group of kids is strong. Maybe they'll inherit the Will of Fire…"

* * *

This is significantly the shortest chapter I've written. I wanted to give Naruto more power in creating the squads knowing that this group of kids were very strong.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Squad 7

Chapter 4: The New Squad 7

I jumped to the sound of my alarm clock. It was now 6:00am. Instead on growling, I tapped the button turning off the alarm and jumped out of bed stretching. I couldn't remember the last time I slept so well. I walked by my mirror to see I was still in Shin's jacket. There was a flutter in my heart remembering the time we spent together last night. I nuzzled my nose into his jacket still able to smell his scent.

My morning routine was still the same but with a little pep in it. I was too excited for the day to start finally as a Genin. After finishing in the bathroom, I put my clothes on and strapped my equipment to me. I tied my hair back as usual looking myself over in the mirror. When done, I felt something was missing. I ran my fingers through my bangs trying to figure out what it was. That's when it hit me. I grabbed my headband from the top of my dresser and tied it on. "There! That's a Genin!" I smiled with a peace sign.

For breakfast, it was a little different. I heated up some honey tea and grabbed a muffin that I had bought when I was taking a walk after class yesterday. I wanted to treat myself today. Sort of like a mini celebration for myself although last night I did have fun. Next to the muffin, was a plate full of kiwi. It was very rare for me to eat kiwi since I rarely buy them. They were hard to come by since many like the bitter sweetness taste of kiwis. I ate my fill of kiwis and a delicious muffin washed down by honey tea. I was now revving up to go start my day. Quickly, I put the cup and plates in the sink, ran back to my room to get Shin's jacket, rub Moki's head as I passed by, and strapped on my black sandals heading out the door.

I skipped down the streets that were waking up preparing for the busy work day. With a bright smile on my face, I said a friendly "Hi!" to the ones who I knew. They smiled back waving and saying, "Good morning!" I still kept my eyes on the Hokage Memorial especially on the sixth Hokage remembering my promised to Iruka-sensei. I was going to prove to him to be the best ninja in the world even surpassing the sixth the Hokage. I thrust my arm out pointing at the sixth Hokage's carved face. "I'm coming for you! Believe it!"

Walking through those doors of the Academy seemed like I was entering a whole new world as a Genin. The class seemed to be quite different as well. They were still pretty noisy, but the noise was about being a Genin. Even the obnoxious fan girls were settled down actually getting along with one another. It seemed we have really matured as a class. We now had more responsibilities than ever finally being able to go on missions. I spotted Shin sitting in his same spot as usual. But, there was a huge change in his attitude. He seemed more light and happy.

I rolled up his jacket into a small roll behind my back. I didn't want anyone to find out about last night. If word got out about what happened, I probably won't be able to live to see another day with all the fan girls killing me. One thing I knew I was really well in was stealth. It something that all assassins needed to master or it was pointless in being one. I used my swiftness to get to Shin avoiding everyone's radar sliding into the seat right next to him.

"Shin!" I whispered. He turned his attention to me saying good morning. I hinted him to look down underneath the table. Shin peered down to his jacket rolled up in my hand. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. I forgot to give it back to you," I said feeling guilty. Shin took it and placed the jacket underneath the table in the corner.

"Nikki!" I looked to my right to see Daiki walking up with a bright smile. He was waving his hand wearing his headband proudly.

"Morning, Daiki!" I waved back.

"Honestly, how did Daiki pass?!" someone asked as everyone watched Daiki enter the room. They still couldn't understand how the most dumbest person in the world had passed into a Genin. They assumed he'll be the one to fail. Daiki ignored them and sat in the seat right next to me. It was kind of cute how he was glowing with happiness and constantly tightening his headband. It's like watching a little kid finally achieving his dream.

"Nikki, what are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Daiki asked pointing to his face.

"It's nothing Daiki!" I yelped blushing that he caught me staring.

Thankfully, Iruka-sensei walked in to begin class so I could avoid any questions from Daiki of why I was staring. I turned my attention to Iruka-sensei wondering how class was going to work like. Since we're Genin, I heard that we would be doing missions now meaning more maturity and responsibility. I assumed that Iruka-sensei was going to bump up the intensity of training from now.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone wearing their new headbands!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed with a smile. "Now it's time to officially start as Genin!" Everyone began to clap and cheer excited of what the rank of Genin would bring. We've worked so hard for it. And now we must train even harder to hopefully become as high as an Elite Jounin. Elite Jounin is sort of like a higher group of people in the Jounin rank. They are usually considered to be high enough to become candidates for Hokage. "Just because you became a Genin doesn't make you a top notch ninja. Genin is still only a level one ninja. You are now going to face a lot more hardships than ever before and it's only get tougher from here on out. I taught you all that I could and I'm very proud in each and every one of you. But, now it's time to begin as real ninja. Now making Genin, you'll all be put in a three man squad that will be led by a Jounin. You will stay in these squads as you begin to go on missions and field train underneath your Jounin squad leader."

I had mix feelings about becoming a three man squad. It seemed really cool and the fact we were going to be trained by a Jounin was even better, but I really wanted Shin and Daiki to be in the same group with me. It wasn't that I didn't do teamwork well; it was because those were the two I felt the most comfortable with. And the fact we were staying in these groups probably until we make Chunin, I wanted to be in a group I was comfortable in. But, Lady Luck has never been on my side. There have been so many times I wanted to be in the same group as Shin, but it never happened. I sighed knowing I was going to get stuck with people I was just going to have to get used to. I knew the fan girls were very excited hoping to be in the same group as Shin with their feverish whispers and begging.

Iruka-sensei was looking at a piece of paper that I assumed had the groups already set on it. He looked over it and he kind of laughed to himself. It perked my curiosity wondering what he found so funny. "I will announce the squad number then call the names of the three individuals who will make up that group. After all of you are assigned to a group, I will allow the squad leaders come in and they'll take it from there. Ok, let's begin! Squad 1!"

I rested my chin on my hand bored waiting for my name to be called up. However, I could feel the anxiety of my heart beating rapidly wanting direly to be on the same team as Daiki and Shin. I heard the cries of disappointments of those who didn't like their group or didn't get to be with Shin. The way Iruka-sensei was calling out the names seemed to take forever. We were only on the fourth group and my anxiety kept spiking up.

"Squad 7: Nikki!" I held my breath hearing my name finally announced. However, I complained a little wishing my name was called last for the squad, so I would know who were already in my group. I try not to get my hopes up in fear of disappointment. Instead of hoping for Daiki and Shin, I was praying for a well-rounded team. People who I knew I wouldn't have an issue with.

"Daiki Arashi!" Daiki cheered glad we were on the same team. I muttered an in audible yes glad that at least Daiki and I were together. That's what I disregard not letting my hopes up and prayed desperately that Shin's name would be called next.

"And finally…Shin Nakamura!" A huge relief washed over me as a let out a long sigh. I sat back in my seat putting my hands at the back of my head smiling. For once, luck was on my side.

"NOOOO WAY!" Or so I thought…

Both Daiki and Shin were very furious having to be in the same squad. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME GROUP AS HIM?!" they both yelled in unison pointing at each other. They both turned on one another yelling, "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" The two pounced grabbing each other's collar.

"Loser!" Shin growled.

"Jerk!" Daiki snapped.

Blinded by my selfishness, I forgot how much Daiki and Shin hated one another. Ever since I could remember they were rivals always trying to get the upper hand on the other. Daiki hated Shin for his popularity and aloof attitude. Shin hated Daiki for his stupidity and lack of skill. And now the both of them on the same team forced to work with one another is a formula for disaster. What was Iruka-sensei thinking?! And to think this was going to be enjoyable. I'm stuck right in the middle of it!

"DAIKI! SHIN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iruka-sensei yelled stomping his foot. "I expected the both of to be mature about this!" Daiki and Shin both gave each other disgusted looks before sitting down. My thought of a perfect group had gone right down the drain.

"Each group is formulated to balance all three members out. It's also to prevent from one group getting high scored individuals," Iruka-sensei explained.

"That doesn't explain why I'm on the same group as Shin! Nikki is just as good if not better!" Daiki fought back.

"Daiki, you're the lowest scored in the class. Shin is the highest scored," Iruka-sensei went on. Shin smirked hearing Daiki go ballistic hearing Shin was better than him.

"Just stay out of my way, Loser!" Shin smirked.

"WHY YOU!" Daiki lunged toward Shin ready to strangle him. Shin was also on the offense ready for the attack.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled finally reaching my boiling point.

Through the entire dividing up of squads, I could feel the rising heated tension between Daiki and Shin who were still resentful of Iruka-sensei's decision. And if that weren't as bad as it is, I could feel each and every fan girl wanting to kill me. I shrunk smaller and smaller into my seat wishing this day had never happened.

"Now I'm going to let in all the squad leaders and they will stand in a line with Squad Leader 1 starting on my right side of the room all the way to Squad Leader 12 on the left. After all of squad leaders line up, you'll be dismissed to your squad leader." Iruka-sensei walked to the doors but stopped short. He looked up at us and smiled. "I'm so proud of all of you!" He opened the door and the whole atmosphere changed.

One by one, the Jounin entered the room creating a tense, superiority, and demanding authority atmosphere. Just by looking at them you can see how unbelievably strong they were. Most wore the traditional flask jacket uniform while others wore their own unique style still as intimidating. They walked with power in every step and were swift and strict as they turned to face us with great military precision. They were Jounin.

As the last Jounin walked in and stood in line there was a total of twelve highly talented ninja standing before us. I couldn't help but in awe looking at every single one of them showing so much pride, charisma, and authority. I wanted to have the same presence they brought into the room as well.

Iruka-sensei finally dismissed us to leave. We were first hesitant in getting up looking at all those Jounin watching us. Slowly, we began to rise from our seats and head over to our squad leaders. I counted the leaders slowly looking at each of them closely as I descend down the stairs with Daiki and Shin behind me. I did not want to over react when meeting our leader. I prepared myself for whoever it was that will be handling Daiki, Shin, and I. Will it be a male or female? What's the person personality like? How does the person even look like?

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

"Seven…" I muttered looking into kind, green eyes. Her skin was fair and pink hair framed her kind face. She looked at me and smiled. Someone pushed into me. I turned around looking at Daiki and Shin who looked at her in awe. She was very beautiful, but there were something about her eyes I found mesmerizing. They were filled with kindness and love, but there were sadness in them.

The sun was bright and warm sitting peacefully in the blue sky as two birds flew across until disappearing from sight. The trees were rustling in the nice breeze flowing by as leaves were caught dancing in the wind. She seemed like a flower watching her pink hair flow with the wind. She had brought us to the top of a building so we could talk.

"Welcome to squad 7," she began with a perky voice, "Each time I have a new squad, I like to start things off with a simple introduction so we all get to know one another. Just tell us your name, your likes and dislikes, and what your goal in life is. I'll start off!" She was beaming from side to side. She had a motherly like energy about her. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like finding new things to improve my medical ninjutsu. I also like hanging with my friends. I dislike spicy food. My dream is to protect my friends and my village. Who wants to go next?"

Daiki jumped up and down raising his hand in the air eager to go. Sakura-sensei smiled awkwardly allowing him to go. "My name is Daiki Arashi. I like eating ramen and pulling off pranks. I also like to train to get stronger. I dislike anything involving too much thinking. My dream is to become Hokage!" He smiled brightly like he just impressed everyone. Sakura-sensei laughed amused nodding her head.

"How about you go next, Mr. Grumpy?" she asked turning her attention to Shin.

Shin grunted and became suddenly dark. "My name is Shin Nakamura. I don't have many interests other than getting stronger. I despise people who get in my way and my older brother. And my goal is to defeat him." Sakura-sensei lost her light and completely went dark. She was deeply saddened and it seemed she was in a whole another place.

"Sakura-sensei, are you alright?" I asked sympathizing her.

"I'm alright!" she said laughing her lie off. "It's your turn."

"Well, my name is Nikki. I like to train and learn as well as draw, read, and write. I dislike people who whine, complain, lie, and hate others for no reason. My goal in life is to defeat the sixth Hokage and becoming the best ninja there is and to keep my promise!" I seemed to shock everyone with my outrageous goal. But, I made a promise to Iruka-sensei to strive to be number one exceeding even the Great Sixth Hokage and I don't break promises. And hopefully, I can keep Moki's promise as well.

"Well, it seems you all love to improve yourself. That's good to hear!" Sakura-sensei exclaimed.

"SAKURA!" There was an orange flash flying through the air landing right next to Sakura-sensei.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura-sensei asked casually.

"Lord Hokage?!" I gasped seeing him pop up out of nowhere. He smiled mischievously.

"Hey!" he exclaimed waving a hand in the air.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Sakura-sensei asked eyeing him down.

"I wanted to check out how you guys were doing!" Lord Hokage laughed uneasily.

"It seems more like sneaking off work to me," Sakura-sensei said ignoring his lie.

"Sakura-sensei, do you know Lord Hokage?" Daiki asked seeing how they were so casual with one another. Both the Hokage and Sakura-sensei smiled at one another.

"Lord Hokage and I were both on the same squad when we were Genin," Sakura-sensei replied. It was cool having a strong; woman presence for a squad leader, but it was even cooler she was on the same squad as the Hokage.

"I can see why you put them on the same squad as me," Sakura-sensei went on.

"I knew they would be strong enough to become Genin with the whole only nine Genin can pass!" the Hokage explained only to be punched in the face by Sakura-sensei. She was really strong able to throw him across the other side of the building. The Hokage got up rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Naruto, you idiot!" she growled shaking her fist in the air. The once pleasant and beautiful lady turned into a very scary witch with raw strength. I was afraid what will happen to our squad with her able to kill us. But, I was more focused on what the Hokage meant that only nine Genin can pass.

"What do you mean only nine Genin can pass?!" Daiki, Shin, and I yelled in unison. Sakura-sensei sighed and held her head in frustration shaking it.

"I was planning to tell you tomorrow, but seeing how the Hokage leaked the truth, I guess I have no choice but to tell you." Sakura-sensei became very serious and tension started to fill the air. "In truth, only nine Genin can truly become Genin. Those who failed get sent back to the Academy." I couldn't believe my ears. Only nine?! I thought after being in the Academy for five years was enough for you to become a Genin. But, there was another test you had to pass to actually secure your rank as Genin?!

"This whole pass and fail thing doesn't make sense," Shin said with slight tension in his voice.

"It's to see if you really have what it takes to become Genin," Sakura-sensei explained. "This test is to see how well you react to an unpredictable and pressuring situation. In a way, it's like a simulation if you were in a real battle with your life on the line. Your life I meaning you rank as Genin. Those who fail the test get sent back to the Academy."

"So, do we all have to take the same test like in the Academy?" Daiki asked.

"No. Each test is different. It's up to the squad leaders to decide how they want to test their Genin," Sakura-sensei replied. "Look, it's okay to be worried. You just need to try your absolute best." Sakura-sensei walked over and grabbed the Hokage by the ear. He yelped in pain as she dragged him away. "Oh! I advise you not to eat breakfast. You'll end up throwing it up anyway." It seemed whenever I succeed in something another obstacle stands in my way greater than the one before. Seeing how amazingly powerful her raw strength was, I was very afraid to see her at her full power. There was nothing, but to worry. Finding out you still haven't become Genin, I knew I had to push my limits to secure my rank. Even though it's still a level one Ninja, it was better than going a whole another year in the Academy again. More importantly, I have to prove how strong I was.

Sakura-sensei called told us to meet her early the next morning. The sun was barely reaching over the trees. The sky was still half asleep in purple. She told us to come to Training Area 54 near the edge of the village. I yawned loudly making my way to the training grounds carrying my packed bag with me. To me, this was ridiculously early in the morning to be doing a test. My body wasn't fully awake for this. I just had to take her advice about not eating breakfast.

Daiki, Shin, and I reached Training Area 54 at the same time. Daiki looked like a mess. He seemed to be a walking zombie. Shin on the other hand was still Mr. Cool Calm and Collected. He didn't even give the slightest hint of sleepiness. I assumed he was used to getting up this early. Daiki fell over in the grass snoring away. Shin rolled his eyes annoyed. I walked over to Daiki and bent down next to him. "Daiki, get up," I yawned shaking him. Daiki swat my hand away and mumbled something about ramen. "Daiki!" Daiki sat up with drool down the corners of his mouth. He yawned smacking his lips.

The training grounds were very large and the perimeter was covered by tall wired fence and nature. There was a forest, a small lake, and a few large mountains. The area we were at had a few woods near the right and part of the lake to the left. There were also three random wooden posts a few yards from us. The only thing that really caught my eye was a large, marble stone gleaming far from us.

Sakura-sensei came walking up in her flask jacket and her pink hair up. She waved at us with a smile. I saw in her hand a plastic bag. "I'm glad you're all here!" she exclaimed. "Let's begin the exercise!" She reached down in her bag and grabbed a timer clock. She placed the clock on the middle post. Next, she pulled out two, small silver bells each had a red string tied to them. "In this exercise, all you have to do is get one of these silver bells from me."

"But, Sensei, there's only two bells and three of us," I pointed out. She smiled.

"The ones who retrieve the bells from me will past and get lunch," she explained pointing two the marble rock where she placed the bento boxes. "The one who doesn't will get tied to that post and watch the others eat." She pointed to the post with clock on top of it. "The one who's tied to the post will also fail and be sent back to the Academy!" I gulped feeling my throat go dry. She was shameless! "You have till noon to get the bells from me." She hooked the bells to her side of her pants and walked over to the timer setting it. "Here's some advice: If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you'll never get these bells. Your time begins…NOW!" she pressed the top of the timer and it began to _tick_!

Shin and I leaped into hiding. On the other hand Daiki stayed put. I hid in a thicket of trees shielding myself from sight but still be able to see what was going on. Daiki did the exact opposite of what we were taught in the Academy. Instead of hiding and devising a plan to defeat your enemy, he and his inpatient self charged for the bells that Sakura-sensei was wearing on her side. "Idiot…" I murmured. Sakura-sensei kept put bonking him on the head. Daiki rose up from the dirt with a large bump on his head.

He rolled on the ground clenching his head crying, "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" I smacked myself in the face of how much of an idiot he really was. He got up from the ground and swept the dirt off from himself.

"You're really not that bright…" she commented him. Daiki sneered and charged at her again. He swung up with a kick, but Sakura-sensei bent down evading it. He landed and went in for a side sweep. She hopped over it like it was a log. Then Daiki threw a punch. Sakura-sensei grabbed it and threw him like a pebble in to the lake. He hopped through the water before finally sinking into it.

A splurge of water shot up into the air with three Daikis emerging from the water. Sakura-sensei just smirked. All three Daikis pulled out shurikens and lashed them out towards her. Sakura-sensei was mind blowing dodging them like they were nothing! She flew contorting her body into different movements avoiding the shurikens. The other two Daikis disappeared leaving the real one. Daiki smirked pulling his arms restricting her. "Wire! Nice thinking Daiki!" I whispered cheering. The wire gleamed in the light wrapped around Sakura-sensei. I trailed the wire finding exploding tags attached to them. He was going to blow her up!

"Release!" Daiki activated the exploding tags releasing a domino effect of explosions. The ground began to shake as dust burst up in the air blinding the scene. I bit my lower lip anxious to see what had happened. The dust began to fade and I could make out two shadows. The one I knew closest to me was Daiki, but the one farthest away was oddly shape to be Sakura-sensei. The dust finally broke reveling a stunned Daiki and a log restricted by wire.

"She used the Substitution Technique!" I leaned forward scanning the area for her. Daiki was also confused and began searching for her as well. Next thing I knew, Sakura-sensei appeared right behind him raising her hand high in the air.

"Daiki! Look out!" I screamed. Daiki turned around as she swung her hand down. He shut his eyes waiting for the blow, but she stopped short. She looked at me from the corner of her eye smiling slyly. She put her hand out and flicked Daiki on his forehead. He was sent flying again tumbling into a tree breaking it in half. I covered my moth gasping realizing I gave away my hiding spot. Quickly, I ran from my spot hoping I had lost her. I ran quickly leaping from tree to tree then continued my way on ground.

There was a sudden explosion and the ground shook violently. I stumbled over falling on my stomach. I looked behind me to find a large crack on the ground that wasn't there before. Adrenaline spiked in my body as I quickly got back onto my feet and ran. I kept running when all of a sudden a large fireball flew past me burning part of the forest on my right. A large hole was burnt by the fireball revealing Shin and Sakura-sensei in a heated battle. I dove behind a half singed tree that was still hot from the ball of flames and peeked behind the tree watching the fight.

Shin was fast attacking her aggressively with powerful kicks and punches. Oddly enough, Sakura-sensei didn't seem fazed. Instead, it looked like she was purposely dodging Shin as if she was reading his movements. Her eyes moved nonstop calculating each of his moves. Shin dove quickly into her catching her off guard. I heard a _jingle _from one of the silver bells. Sakura-sensei slapped his hand down jumping out of his reach. Shin charged after her again, but this time Sakura-sensei was ready for the counter. As Shin leaped for her, Sakura-sensei grabbed him by his shirt and threw him through the burnt out hole. My instincts kicked in and I leaped from behind the tree catching Shin. Sakura-sensei charged up at us launching out a punch. I waited at the last second and bounced off a tree behind me blowing past her as she demolished the tree with her punch. I reached into my hip pouch and threw down two smoke bombs that blinded her from our escape.

Deep within the forest, I spotted a small area surrounded with thick brush and the trees were tightly packed in with one another. Carrying Shin, I leaped into the area from a tall branch setting Shin down. He grunted in frustration knowing he was so close reaching one of the bells. He walked over to a trunk of a tree and punching it revealing a large crack. I gulped seeing him so angry.

"Damn it…" he cursed looking at his fist. "I was so close!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get them!" I exclaimed patting him on the back. He glared at me throwing my hand off of him.

"She's too good!" he growled.

"Maybe by yourself, but together I know we can find a way to get the bells!" I said reassuring him. He only looked at me as if I were some kind of alien. "Look… I know you're not the type to work with people, but it's the only way we can beat her."

He sighed knowing I was right. "What do you propose?" he asked.

"While observing your fight and Daiki's fight, I notice how she doesn't attack right away. She dodges your moves on purpose," I stated.

"I noticed that too," Shin agreed.

"She does it to read your movements. She's able to figure out your strategy when fighting and waits when you're open," I went on.

"Is that even possible?!" Shin wondered.

"It's very difficult but not entirely impossible. She must have been trained in reading movements. Not only that, she has incredible strength and her thinking is quick to get out of a difficult situation," I added in.

"And how are we supposed to beat her?" Shin asked annoyed.

"I'm guessing we should use a massive attack that will keep her on her feet, so she wouldn't be able to read our movements. While she's distracted will sneak up and get the bells from her," I explained.

"What kind of a massive attack do you plan on using?" he questioned.

"The Mutli Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shin grabbed my shoulder; his eyes were wild.

"When did you learn that?!" he questioned.

"Well, I heard the sixth Hokage learned it when he was still in the Academy, so I thought I would too!" I replied. "Trust me, it wasn't easy. At times I wanted to give up in frustration."

"So, we're using the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to keep her distracted and?"

"I was planning to have you transform into me to pretend to be one of the clones," I answered. "Hopefully she'll get overwhelmed by the multiple of clones that she won't notice two clones slipping in for the bells."

Shin and I spotted Sakura-sensei standing alone near the three, wooden posts with clock still counting down. We crouched low on a branch watching her doing nothing. I could see the full extent of damage Daiki and Shin caused fighting her. There were medium dents in the ground near the lake where Daiki tried to blow her up. It also included a broken tree from which she threw Daiki into. Towards the middle, I saw a couple of craters and cracks on the ground with piles of debris broken up from the ground. There was also the hole where the large fireball singed through from Shin's fight.

"Shin, let's go!" I whispered. He nodded his head, but stopped me from leaping out of the tree. He pointed a finger to a tree rustling awkwardly. Daiki suddenly leaped from it right behind Sakura-sensei attacking her only to be stabbing into a log. I was glad it was Daiki falling for her trap or our plan would have never worked. Daiki was looking around frantically jumping behind him to see if she would appear like last time. However, she didn't. I bit my bottom lip afraid she was going to pull off something weird. Daiki seemed to calm down as he began walking away. As he walked away, something must have caught his eye. He was jumping up and cheering as if he won a whole year's worth supply of ramen. As Daiki bent over to pick it up, a large log swat him away like a baseball bat out of sight. Sakura-sensei came into view laughing as she picked up the object that Daiki tried to get. She held it up to the sun and there was a glimmer hitting my eye. She set up a trap using one of the bells as a lure for an idiot who would think she would actually drop one.

"Go now! Before she thinks no one is going to attack her!" Shin whispered harshly. I nodded my head jumping from the branch straight into the air blocking the sun. Sakura-sensei looked confused as she saw me flying above her. I put up my hand seal releasing the jutsu.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" From the look of her eyes I could tell I had thrown her off. Her eyes were wide and so was her mouth. She backed up only to stumble over her feet landing on her butt. Thousands of clones of me appeared from the puff of smoke ready to fight. We all landed charging at her roaring our battle cry. Shin jumped from the branch and used the Transformation Technique to disguise him as one of my clones. We ran with part of the clones that were going around getting her from behind. We were too far to see if Sakura-sensei was actually fighting. She had stumbled over shocked to see all the clones appeared. We split up; Shin taking a different route to her. I continued to follow the group checking if Sakura-sensei figured out our plan. It was up to us now when we would attack.

One of my clones flew by almost hitting me. She crashed into a bush then poofed up into smoke. I gulped knowing Sakura-sensei had begun on the attack. I could hear clones being hit and turning into smoke. There was nothing but smoke surrounding the center. I took the chance and dove towards the center while the smoke blinded her from seeing someone take on of the bells. Another clone flew towards me, so I jumped to the left avoiding it. Sakura-sensei came into view and she looked like she was having an easy time beating my clones. It's as if she was already used to it. She punched, kicked, and even grabbed clones using them as a weapon swinging and throwing them at other clones. I had to make sure I wasn't in her way when she did that.

Suddenly, a large flamed ball hurled my way taking out a handful of my clones. Sakura-sensei leaped out of the way only to be kicked in the face. I tightened my fist pleased Shin was distracting her. Sakura-sensei was back on her feet attacking more aggressively . She had her hands full dealing with my clones and Shin throwing out a few fireballs and kunais like I planned. She wasn't overwhelmed and was still keep a calm composure. Even though it wasn't exactly like I had planned for, it was still good enough to keep her frazzled not expecting two people trying to sneak in for the bells. The only down side was the smoke surrounded her was gone and she tried to push the clones far from her so they wouldn't poof into smoke blinding her. I began to think she was noticing me heading for her. The clones started to get smart and switched tactics leaping into the air for aerial attacks. They leaped into the air forcing Sakura-sensei to look up into the sunlight. I finally decided to throw caution into the wind and take a chance diving for the bells. Another clone had done the same and we both dived for them. It was Shin who saw the chance to attack as well. I smiled feeling the silver brush against my finger. My hand started to clamp down on it when she jumped up. She hovered above us slipping her right hand into a leather glove and slammed her fist into the ground releasing an amazing power.

The ground literally broke beneath us exploding into shards of earth erupting from the ground. The ground shifted pushing the earth up into a crumble. I got up to my feet trying to flee this massive earthquake. A large shard of earth rose from the ground precluding me from escape. I built up chakra into my feet then releasing it to jump over the mound. Then something hard struck down and hit my head. The wind was knocked out of me and my vision blurred. I could tell I was still running, but I couldn't feel my body moving. That's when darkness consumed me and I went down.

My head was throbbing with pain waking me up. I groaned stirring awake feeling piles of heavy earth lying on top of me. I reached up pushing one of the large, clumps of dirt off of me crawling out of the hole coughing from the dust. The pain in my head took a toll on me and I collapsed on my stomach. Whatever had hit me knocked me out cold. I rolled over on my back looking at the sun high above me. The air was a lot warmer and the sun was brighter. It was probably noon by now and Daiki and Shin may have gotten the bells. I was pissed letting myself underestimate Sakura-sensei thinking my plan would have caught her off guard. She was a Jounin. As if she would actually lose to a Genin. There was no way I was going to beat her like that. Instead, my plan had led to my defeat and being badly scratched up and maybe a concussion as well.

All I did was take my time resting my head that was pounding and getting up catching myself when my head started to spin. There was no use in trying to find Sakura-sensei, face her head on, and try to get one of the bells. That would be suicide. And I wasn't in the best shape to do so. All I could do was make my way back to the clock and be tied up to the post. However, maneuvering was difficult. My body ached from the pain and my head wouldn't stop spinning.

Whatever the amount of power Sakura-sensei used literally ripped apart this section of the training grounds. She just changed the whole surface in one punch. I couldn't make out where I was. I based my direction off on instincts and photogenic memory. There was a forest on my left and that was pretty much the part of the area I could at least see. The ground beneath my feet began to dip in. I notice a ginormous crater that was the epic center of the earthquake. Fear had struck me knowing I would have been demolished if Sakura-sensei punched down on me. No one would have been able to identify my body if that had happen. Like it mattered…

Due the size of the crater, it completely blocked the only way to get to the other side unless you went through the trees. I didn't have the chakra or the strength to do that. That left me sliding into the center hoping finding a way to get to the other side. Luckily, one side of the crater didn't receive as much force and it was fairly slanted- easy to walk on. I smiled looking up into the sun thanking Moki and trudged up the slant to the other side to see the lake up ahead. I made my way to the three posts imagining Shin and Daiki holding up the two bells and feeling sorry for me as I get tied up to the post. The day after, I would be back into the Academy feeling like a complete loser and disappointing Iruka-sensei, the sixth Hokage, and myself.

"Nikki." I sighed dazed looking to my right. I was only an inch away looking straight into Shin's face. My face boiled into a bright red being able to feel him breathe against my skin. Stumbling backwards, I let out a loud scream causing all the birds in the area to fly away in a large flock.

"You didn't have to scream," Shin said in a monotone voice. He was coiled in rope hanging upside down in a tree. I clenched my hear hyperventilating scared half to death by him. I shook my head furiously then slapped myself in the face getting back to normal.

"Can you get me down…please…?" Shin asked swaying upside down. I nodded jogging up to the tree throwing a kunai at the rope. Shin dropped landing into my arms. I put him on the ground where he loosened out of the rope.

"Shin, what happened while I was gone?" I asked curious to know if the test was over.

"Yea, where did you go?" he asked.

"After, Sakura-sensei punched the ground something hit me in the head and knocked me out," I explained feeling the swollen bump on my head.

"Daiki's tied up to one of the posts," he stated. I leaned over curious of what had happened. "When I was hiding in one of the trees, Daiki tried to eat one of the bento boxes. Sakura-sensei caught him before he could open it and tied him to one of the posts. After that, I tried to attack to her from behind only to fall for one of her traps. That's why I was hanging upside down."

"Do you think we still have enough time to get the bells?" I asked. The ringing alarm of the clock was my reply. I dropped my head sulking in defeat.

"I'm really disappointed. I thought you would _all_ get the concept, but I guess not," Sakura-sensei sighed shaking her head. I sat there with my head hung barely looking into her eyes. Daiki was standing tied up to the middle post for trying to eat lunch before anyone else. Shin was on the other side sitting with no expression. I wasn't used to failing a test, so it felt awkward and uncomfortable to look in to Sakura-sensei's eyes knowing the disappointment. "This exercise was to see if you could come together and use teamwork. That's why I purposely only had two bells. I wanted to see if you would throw away your selfishness and use teamwork to overcome me." No one said anything.

"Did anyone of you even bother to read what was on that stone?" Sakura-sensei pointed to the fancy looking stone where she put the bento boxes on. I shook my head feeling her disappointment even more. "That stone has the engraved names of very special ninja."

"Special ninja?! What kind of special ninja?!" Daiki asked eagerly wanting to know.

"K.I.A," Sakura-sensei replied. I took a blow feeling guilty for not noticing how important that stone was.

"I wanna be K.I.A!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Daiki, K.I.A. stands for Killed in Action," I told him. He went very quiet.

"That stone has the names of my comrades that risked their lives during the Fourth Great Ninja World War," she explained. I remembered that war. It happened five years ago when I was only seven. It was a few days after I escaped the assassins. It was very hard on me and I was scared out of my life. I didn't quite know how the war started, but I knew it was between the Shinobi and a small organization called the Akustki. Out of all of the World Wars, the 4th was the shortest and the most deadliest of them all. I heard a vast amount of people lost their lives for the sake of the Shinobi. Luckily, I didn't get caught in a battlefield. So many innocents lost their lives. "There's not a day that goes by where I wish I could have done something more…" I could see the sadness and regret in her face and hear it in her voice.

"I'll give you guys one more chance," she began changing the mood to seriousness. "After lunch, you'll have till night fall to get the bells from me. And hopefully, you'll use teamwork. One more thing, since Daiki decided to eat lunch before anyone else, for punishment he can't have any. Don't you dare give him lunch! Got it?" She tossed Shin and I the bento boxes and chopsticks before disappearing from sight. I took the box and opened it revealing some chicken, rice, and vegetables. It tasted alright nothing too special, but I was starving.

No one made a sound. Shin and I just ate our lunches in silence. Even though Sakura-sensei had told us not to give Daiki any lunch, I couldn't help but to pity him. Especially hearing his stomach cry for food. It was driving me up a wall! I really wanted to give Daiki some lunch, so he'll have enough energy to go up against Sakura-sensei. I also couldn't stand it knowing someone was in need and I can help him, but I can't disobey orders. I have always obeyed orders from my superiors and rarely ever question them. I guess I get that kind of obedience from Lord Hiroshi. But, looking at Daiki's face, I could see the anguish and hunger. Maybe if I was quick enough, Sakura-sensei wouldn't see me giving food to him!

"Here…" Shin held up his bento box to Daiki giving it to him. Daiki and I were both shock. It wasn't like Shin to be helping someone especially Daiki! Daiki just looked at before denying it.

"I don't need it!" he said firmly. Shin was pissed for sucking up his pride and handing his food to someone he hated only to be denied. Daiki's stomach made another cry of hunger.

"Daiki, stop being an idiot and just take it!" I chastised handing him my food as well.

"I refuse! Besides, I don't want to get you guys in trouble!" Daiki exclaimed.

"You're only going to make it worst for us if you don't eat," Shin growled.

"Shin's right. We all need to have our energy up if we want to defeat Sakura-sensei together!" I added in.

Daiki was reluctant to obey, but his stomach kept urging him to take the food. "Can one of you feed me…my hands are tied…" Daiki asked sheepishly. I sighed bringing the food up to his mouth.

"Nikki! Hurry up before she comes back!" Shin pestered me.

"I know! I know!" I shoved mouthfuls of food into Daiki's mouth before Sakura-sensei came back. Luckily, Daiki had a big appetite and was able to gobble down food like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks guys!" Daiki exclaimed chewing through his food.

"Daiki! Keep your voice down! Sakura-sensei might hear you!" I whispered harshly shoving another mouthful of food into his mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING?!" I instantly froze into stone dropping the bento box and chopsticks feeling the presence of a demon breathing right down our backs. Slowly inching my head around, I saw Sakura-sensei staring right behind and she didn't look too please. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GIVE DAIKI ANY LUNCH!" I gulped feeling my throat go dry. We were doomed. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Daiki stuttered trying to come up with a good explanation to why we disobeyed Sakura-sensei's orders. "We knew if Daiki didn't eat he'll only bring the team down. He needed to keep his energy up," Shin said. Daiki nodded agreeing with him.

"Besides, it's against my morals not to help someone in need…" I added in. "We're a team!" I couldn't believe what I was doing! Was I actually not only breaking orders but also talking back?! I feel like I could just die on the spot!

"FIRST YOU DISOBEY ME! NEXT, YOU'RE GIVING ME ATTITUDE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO SCUMBAGS THAT DISOBEY THEIR LEADERS?!" she whaled on us with fully furry. I knew she was going to fail us and send our butts back to the Academy. We'll probably never become Genin again with the stunt we just pulled! Her anger rose reaching the boiling point exploding into a raging volcanoe!

"YOU! …pass!" I was astonished. Were my ears deceiving me?! Did she just say we passed?!

"Come again?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You…pass!" she replied smiling sweetly. I was still puzzled on how we just passed… "You disobeyed me in order to help the team. That's showing teamwork which is why you pass. In the ninja world, those who disobey their superiors are yeah nothing but trash. However, those who leave their comrades behind are far worse than that. Congratulations for making Genin!" I couldn't believe it! We actually passed! I was so overwhelmed with happiness I pounced on Shin hugging him to death. Shin was struggling trying to get out, but I wouldn't budge. I was just happy after all we've been through, we passed! Sakura-sensei was laughing as Shin struggling to get out. His face was bright red too! Daiki, Shin, and I made Genin and now we were part of a team: the new Squad 7! I wonder what type of adventures we'll be going on now. All the possibilities of fun… All we can do is let fate decide.


	5. Chapter 5 Part I: Land of Waves

Chapter 5: The True Meaning of Teamwork

Part I: Journey to the Land of Waves

"Miss. Temper is in! Over!"

"Ramen King here! Over!"

"Mr. Cool Calm and Collected. Over."

"Oh now you're taking my nickname for you?!" I shouted in the radio.

"Nikki!" Sakura-sensei yelled.

"L-L-Lady N…Over…" I mumbled.

"Is the target in sight, over?" Sakura-sensei asked.

"I see it! Over!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Me too! Over!" I answered.

"Yeah. Over," Shin replied.

"Wait for my orders! Over!"

"ROGER!"

"Roger that!"

"Roger."

"NOW!" I dove from the trees spearing ahead towards this black, shadow figure. It looked at me with its yellow eyes and sped off before I could grab it.

"Shin! Daiki! It's heading your way! Over and Out!" I yelled into the radio. I ran after the target trying to see if I could try to catch up to it. Daiki and Shin were both ahead of me leaping from the tree branches racing for it as well. We were right on its heels chasing it down through the forest. We broke into a clearing where a river was crossing. The target slammed onto the breaks preventing itself from falling in. Daiki and Shin both took that opportunity and jumped on it. They reached their hands out right for the target. However, they both collided into one another allowing the target escaped.

"You idiot! Look what you did!" Shin yelled grabbing Daiki's collar.

"Me?! You were in my way!" Daiki fought back clutching Shin's collar.

"I had it first!" Shin leaned into Daiki's face shouting back.

"No! I had it first!" Daiki got into Shin's face yelling back even louder. They both stared at one another ready to kill.

"Loser!"

"Jerk!" They finally lost it and got into a tangle punching and kicking one another like six year olds fighting over a toy. There was a rustle in the bushes which Sakura-sensei appeared from looking at us with a confused expression.

"What's going on? What happened to the target?" she asked searching for it.

"We… let it get away…" I answered ashamed. Sakura-sensei sighed disapprovingly knowing we were going to have to return to the village empty handed. She walked over to Daiki and Shin and popped them on their heads leaving large lumps on their heads. Then, she ordered us to head back to the village and told us to apologize to the Hokage and the customer for failing. I sighed following the group from the very back sulking from the disappointment.

Suddenly, there was a splash of water and a cry for help! I stopped and ran the other way towards the sound up the side of the river. The target was being swept by the current racing in front of me. It must have fallen into the river! It bobbed its head up and down trying to catch its breath, but the river kept taking over it. Thinking fast, I ripped off my jacket and dove after the target in the river. My arms pulled me through the water with my feet kicking behind me. The target was in sight crying for its life. I picked up the speed and scooped it up with one hand. Then, I swam towards the bank with my free hand. The target clanged onto my shirt scared to death from being in the water and shivered from the cold. I held it tightly running over to my jacket and drying the little fur ball. It purred in satisfaction as I rolled it up in my jacket.

Daiki, Shin, and Sakura-sensei were running my way panting when they reached me. They noticed I was dripping wet holding the cat we were supposed to capture for our mission. The kitty was snug up into my lavender jacket purring peacefully. I handed the cat to Sakura-sensei and pulled off my hair tie squeezing the water from my hair. Next, I rolled up my soaking wet shirt and squeezed the water out. Daiki was staring with his face red. Shin shook his head and spun Daiki around gabbing his collar.

"Oh my sweet kitty! Thank you so much!" This very large woman thanked us for our service and walked off smuggling the poor cat to death. The cat reached out its paws crying for my help, but I couldn't do much and just waved at it with an awkward smile.

"Man…no wonder why the cat ran away. I would too," Daiki came behind me and commented. I nodded with him agreeing. We were in the Hokage building where he and other ninjas delegated missions to different squads or personnel. Anyone can come in and request service from the village ninja(s) for a fee. Depending on what the type and difficulty of the mission will determine the amount of fee that customer is to pay.

"Well, you finish getting the feudal lord's wife's cat back… How about cleaning up the litter in the river?" the Hokage was talking to Sakura-sensei about our next mission. Daiki must have overheard and slammed his fists on the desk refusing to accept that type of mission.

"Can't you give us something harder?!" Daiki asked looking over the missions list. "Something like that!" He pointed to the list.

"Infiltrating the Nabu Ninja headquarters?!" Sakura-sensei eyes went wide. "Are you crazy?!"

"But all the missions we've gotten are so boring!" Daiki complained.

"Daiki, you can't just go and choose any mission you want. You have to go by the system," Sakura-sensei said. Each mission is classified into different ranks based on task and difficulty from D being the easiest to S being the most dangerous and difficult missions. D-ranked missions are given to Ninja Academy students who have just became Genin. After acquiring enough experience, knowledge, and skill in the field, Genin are then be able to do C-ranked missions. Chunin can also complete C-ranked missions. The next mission rank is B which is given to skilled Chunin and Jounin. Second from the last are A-ranked missions which are performed by Jounin and Special Jounin. Lastly, S-ranked missions being the difficulty that they are, are only given to Jounin.

"Forget the system!" Daiki whined.

"Daiki, you just made Genin only a couple of months ago. You don't have enough experience yet to be even given a C-ranked mission," Sakura-sensei explained.

"Then give us a C-ranked mission to prove ourselves!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Out of the question!" Sakura-sensei put her foot down.

"Why not!" the Hokage smiled shuffling some papers.

"Naruto! Are you sure about that?" she asked worried.

"He said he wanted to prove his skills, so why not let him. I'm giving Squad 7 an escort mission!" he declared. Daiki cheered running around the room with everyone staring at him. I tried to make myself as small as possible embarrassed by Daiki's reaction. Shin was trying every inch in his will not to punch Daiki in the face. I knew any moment longer his will would break judging how much his clenched fist was shaking.

The door was sliding open as a young male stepped through the it. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a rope wrapping around his waist. He carried a large bag stuffed to its full and he held a water jug with a straw attached to it. His face was bright and youthful and his body was tough and lean like a builder's.

"Miss. Sakura, you look beautiful as ever," the man smiled slurping from his water jug.

"Inari!" Sakura-sensei exclaimed running over to him hugging him tightly. "You've grown so much!" The Hokage got up from his chair and walked over to Sakura-sensei and the man named Inari. They all looked very friendly together and it gave me the assumption that Inari was the third man of their squad when they were Genin. However, Inari didn't seem much of a ninja. I guess you make friends from all over the world when you go on missions.

"This is who Squad 7 is escorting," the Hokage announced.

"The Old Coot wanted me to be escorted since the Land of Waves is far…" Inari explained sheepishly. "I hope it's nothing too much…"

"No problem!" Sakura-sensei exclaimed. "We'll be honored to escort you home. Besides it'll be a great learning experience for the squad!" My eyes lit up hearing we were actually leaving the country. This was going to our first big mission as Genin so we most defiantly couldn't let Sakura-sensei and the Hokage down! And we also get to show off our skills individually and as a team. Excitedly, I turned to my left to talk to Shin, but he was gone. He finally ended up smacking Daiki in the face leaving a large, red handprint on the left side of his face. How are we ever going to be able to escort if Daiki and Shin keep fighting? We couldn't even capture a cat… Maybe Sakura-sensei was right. We weren't ready for this. Working as a team seemed like a dim future for Squad 7.

The sun was high above us in the late morning. The weather seemed nice for traveling and there were only a few clouds in the sky. To me, this was a perfect day to walk around and think. But, that wasn't the case. The only thinking I was planning to do was keep Inari safe and prevent Daiki and Shin from ruining this mission.

I took in a deep breath smelling the outdoor scent of the pine trees. There was a little awkward feeling being on the other side of the village's gates. For once, I wasn't going to see the village for a period of time. The Lad of Waves was a country southeast of the Land of Fire. It would probably take a week's long journey to reach it. We needed to get a move on as soon as possible and make up a lot of ground before nightfall. The problem was Daiki and Shin were running late. I expected Daiki to do something like that but not Shin.

Sakura-sensei, Inari, and I were already outside the village gates packed up and ready to go. We even purposely lied to Daiki we would be leaving early knowing he was going to be tardy. However, when it was time to leave and the whole squad wasn't here yet, Sakura-sensei was getting very short-tempered as each wasted second goes by.

"Nikki!" I looked up to Daiki and Shin walking through the gates with their bags backed. Daiki was skipping jubilantly as he smiled and waved.

"Where were you two?" I asked upset as they reached us.

"This idiot decided to take his time packing knowing we had a mission!" Shin accused Daiki. "I knew he was going to pull off a stunt like that, so I went by to check on him."

"Ugh… It doesn't matter! We need to get a move on now!" Sakura-sensei motioned us to move it. I could tell she was frustrated. This wasn't a very good start for the mission, and I could tell it was going to get worst. Like I said before, Lady Luck has never been on my side.

From the late morning to the early afternoon, we walked in silence for three hours in the forest. The only sound we made was that of our shoes patting over the dirt path. You can hear the sound of the woodland creatures and birds flapping their wings above. The sun was high above trees staring down on us warming the afternoon air. It was peaceful walking down the path. Sakura-sensei had put us in formation surrounding Inari. Sakura-sensei took the lead, I took the rear, and Shin and Daiki covered the sides. Sakura-sensei told me that I was in charge of protecting everyone's back and to make sure Daiki and Shin stayed out of trouble.

"This is so boring," Daiki complained.

"What do you expect? We're just escorting," Shin stated.

"Besides, I thought you wanted a C-ranked mission," Sakura-sensei teased.

"I thought there was going to be some action!" Daiki whined. "I wanna fight someone! I wanna fight real ninjas!"

"Trust me Daiki, everything isn't about fighting. When you reach Jounin, you'll understand. It's times like this when I miss being a Genin. Everything was so simple and easy…" Sakura-sensei sighed. I was on Sakura-sensei's side on this one. A fight was the last thing on my mind. I didn't have enough reassurance to even believe we could take on other ninja.

Inari was having a blast laughing, "He's just like Naruto, huh! Always wants to run into a fight without thinking!"

Soon night had fallen and the moon replaced the warm sun. The woodland creatures had drifted off to sleep leaving the night critters to play. Wolves and coyotes bayed at the full moon echoing through the forest. Stars were popping and dying in the night sky that surrounded the moon. I've never seen them so bright and bold before. There was a huge difference looking up at the sky from out here rather than my balcony in the village.

My hands were stacked full of wood as I stood deep within the brush looking for firewood with Daiki. Daiki had decided to run off further into the brush to find more wood but he hasn't returned in five minutes. I began to grow slightly worried wondering what was taking him so long. Sakura-sensei was probably worrying about us as well.

Strange noises erupted from the forest and weird eyes stared at me. They were wild demon like eyes and they sounded blood thirsty. I backed away tip-toeing over to where Daiki went head first in. There was a sudden rustle in the brushes! I jumped dropping a few of the firewood. "D-D-Daiki…a-a-are you d-done yet?" I asked. There was only silence. I walked closer when I heard something _snap_! My knees were shaking and my arms trembled as more wood fell only leaving a few sticks.

"Nikki!" A hand clamped onto my shoulder and I finally lost it. I let out a loud cry waking up the dead deep within the forest. Birds woke up and flapped their wings hastily flying off into the night.

"Calm down!" The hand covered my mouth and a lantern blared into my eyes. Squinting my eyes, I could make out a familiar face. Shin's deep eyes stared at me. I let out a sigh glad it wasn't a forest demon come to get me. Shin let go of me and began scanning the area.

"Anyway, where's Daiki?" I was about to answer when Daiki came rushing toward us panting like crazy.

"Hey! Is everyone alright?! I heard Nikki scream and rushed towards here!" Daiki explained breathing hard.

"Sakura-sensei was getting worried and told me to go look for you guys," Shin informed us.

"Sorry. Daiki went to go look for more firewood," I said. "By the way where is it?" I looked into Daiki's hands to see nothing.

Daiki began to sweat dropped seeing how he didn't have the wood like he promised. "Well you see, when I heard Nikki scream I kinda dropped the firewood and raced over here," he replied sheepishly. I dropped my head in disappointment as I began picking up my fallen firewood.

"We should probably head back to camp," Shin declared leading the way. Daiki began to follow, so I rushed picking up all the firewood and headed right after them.

The three of us traveled in the dark forest with the moon staring us down. The demons began to call for blood again and their eyes were staring at us through the dark trees. These one pair of eyes struck fear into me. They were cold and dark and full of hatred and evil just like that night when I looked into Lord Hiroshi's eyes. The eyes suddenly vanished and a black shadow flew above us. I looked behind me to see where the shadow had landed but it was gone. My body stiffened as I saw the eyes reappear, but this time they slithered behind us. "It's just my imagination. It's just my imagination," I told myself repeatedly.

"Hey guys, do you get the feeling something or someone is following us?" I asked hoping that I wasn't crazy. They both shook their heads and continued walking. Another dark shadow flew above us again and I jumped. "Did you see that?!"

"Nikki, you're hallucinating again," Shin said irritated.

"I am not! I swear! There's something or someone following us!" I pleaded.

"Nikki's a fraidy-cat!" Daiki chuckled pointing at me. I wanted to club him on the head.

The light of burning fire was seeping through the cracks of the trees. I could smell fresh fish being roasted in the fire. I ran up towards the light glad to be out of the darkness and the eyes had stopped following us. Sakura-sensei was talking to Inari when she saw us come through the brush. She got up and marched over to us angry shaking her fist at us. "What took you guys so long?!" she yelled shaking her fist even harder at us.

"I was waiting for Daiki," I replied feeling my voice go small. "I should've gone after him. I'm sorry."

"Well, you could've gotten more firewood," she said glaring at my pitiful stack of wood in my hands. "But, I guess it'll do." I walked over to the fire and dropped the stack of wood right next to it. Looking up, I saw the fish being cooked by the fire. They had sticks poked through them and were leaning towards the fire. Just the smell of the fish made my stomach grumble. Boy was I hungry! We were walking all day with only taking a small break.

"Is the fish ready, Sensei?" I asked feeling drool droop down the corners of my mouth.

"Help yourself," she replied. I liked my lips reaching my hand out greedily snatching up the cooking fish. Hastily, I blew on the fish cooling it down before ripping the meat out. The white meat tasted bland. I could barely chew into the meat without wanting to spit it out. There was absolutely no taste at all. I stared at it awkwardly sticking my tongue out.

"I usually don't complain much about my food, but this has no taste," I said looking at the fish.

"I agree with Nikki," Daiki added. He was holding is fish upside down and stared at it. Shin chewed his fish in silence though I could tell he wasn't too fond of the flavor.

"Oh stop whining!" Sakura-sensei exclaimed. "You're ninja now. You shouldn't complain of what you're eating. Sometimes, you'll be too busy on the move during missions to eat, and you might have to reduce to food pills or no food at all."

I sucked it up and dove right into the fish again only to gag on the revolting meat. I really want to be a strong ninja, but I can't stand eating like this! This was pure torture for me! Where are all the nice fruit and grain and MEAT?! I could really go for some Ichiraku ramen about now!

We started out early the next morning. The sun had barely risen above the trees before we cleaned up camp. We had to make up great time loss Daiki and Shin had lost us the day before. But waking up so early wasn't an easy task for some of us. Daiki kept falling asleep during our travel, so Sakura-sensei had to carry him on her back as he slept.

None of us spoke since this morning. The only time someone said something was when Sakura-sensei was giving orders. The silence was beginning to bum me out. We have never hung out enough to be casual with one another. The last time I could remember ever hanging out with them was this one time before we officially became Genin. But that was only once in the five years I have known them. We only say good morning to each other and made a few small talk. Daiki was too busy complaining to talk, Shin doesn't say much, and I don't like bothering people. I don't want people to find me as a nuisance. At the end of the day, we would all just go our separate ways to train. Maybe we were too busy focusing on our goals; we didn't bother to have a social life. We had to focus and not let our social life interfere with our goals. It reminded how friendship wasn't important to an assassin.

Now that I was thinking about it, I really didn't have any friends. Other than Moki, Mizuki, and the others back in Lord Hiroshi's assassin facility, I didn't bother to make any friends in the Academy. Deep in my mind, I believed that if I made friends again something bad will happen. Moki gave up his life for mine, Mizuki wanted to kill me due to jealously, and everybody else killed one another. There was a huge feeling of being a burden that I didn't try to make friends. I couldn't stand to lose the ones I loved again.

"You okay?" I looked up to find Inari staring down at me.

"I'm fine!" I replied. "Just thinking!"

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"The mission," I lied.

"Although the mission is just a C-rank, it's really not that serious. After the war, things have been pretty peaceful," Inari explained.

"Even so, you can never let your guard down. You never know when an enemy might strike," I said.

He laughed a little and shook his head. "You ninja never know when to take a break."

The four of us broke from the cluttered forest path into a wide open path with a large lake on the right of us. Daiki began to stir awake yawning loudly and squirming off of Sakura-sensei's back. He moved back to his position next to Inari and I moved back to the rear. Daiki walked like he was in a daze swerving from side to side. He stumbled upon a stone falling on his butt. A glimmer of silver whizzed by Daiki as he fell sticking into a tree behind me. I watch another silver metal fly pass me sticking into the same tree. There were two kunais that have been thrown at us.

"Everyone protect Inari!" Sakura-sensei commanded. I ran over to Inari holding out a kunai in defense. Shin had done the same with Daiki stumbling after us. I gulped knowing I just had to be right that an enemy might attack us. Sakura-sensei charged up in front of us blocking an attack. Suddenly a figure began to appear in sight right before us. He wore a heavy, black cloak and metal masked covering his mouth. He held a large umbrella in his hand like a sword pushing against Sakura-sensei's kunai. Upon his forehead was headband with four, vertical lines as the insignia. Looking at the headband struck fear into my body. My hands were shaking with the kunai trembling in my hand. He was a Rain Village assassin! The assassin pushed off and leaped into the water. Sakura-sensei crouched real low preparing for an attack.

"Keep close to Inari," she said becoming very serious. "If things get harry, I want you to flee!"

"To where? The Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked deeply concerned.

"No. The village is too far. You're going to have to complete the mission on your own. Just keep heading down this road and you'll come up to a very large bridge. Cross is it and you'll be in the Land of Waves," Sakura-sensei replied. I nodded my head understanding what we had to do. But, there was a deep feeling tugging at my heart. It had to be nerves! I was afraid for my life! It wasn't the fear of dying; it was the fear of having to fight that was shaking me.

The assassin seemed to smile deviously. A cold splat hit my head like a raindrop. I looked up to find another assassin sailing above us. He too was holding an umbrella like a weapon. I held my kunai close preparing to be attacked, but my hand kept trembling with fear. The assassin above us struck his sword down right onto Sakura-sensei like lightning. A puff of smoke burst revealing a log. The man was confused looking from left to right. Suddenly, a hand reached from the right of him clasping onto his collar. Sakura-sensei appeared squeezing the man's neck. I could hear the man gasping for air as she tightened her grip around his neck. He squirmed in her grip trying to pull her hand off of his neck. I heard this popping sound then the man exploded into water. It was only a water clone!

The assassin on the water began to weave a few hand signs. I could hardly breathe knowing that jutsu all too well. "Ninja Art: Poison Needle Swarm!" The man waved his umbrella in the air and aimed it at us. When it popped open, a swarm of poison needles spewed from the umbrella aiming straight for us. There wasn't enough time for us to move! My instincts kicked in and I jumped in front of everyone swiftly weaving a series of hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Barrier Jutsu!" A large wall made of durable earth sprang from the ground blocking the attack of the needles. Sakura-sensei slipped on leather gloves and leaped over the wall into battle.

"I'm going to follow!" Daiki, excited, followed after Sakura-sensei over the wall into joining the fight. He was already over the wall before I could stop him. I grunted frustrated he had to go head first into his first real fight especially against an assassin.

"I'll go get him!" Shin flew over the wall after Daiki. I moaned hating how the situation was just getting worst and worst.

"Inari, stay close to me," I commanded over my shoulder. Inari nodded and stood closer to me. I held my kunai close to my body ready to defend any attackers. It was dire that I needed to know what was going. I had to prepare myself to finish the mission even if it meant leaving my whole team behind. That's when that same deep feeling came again tugging even harder at my heart. It just had to be my nerves. I was trembling just by thought of an assassin and a fight. Two things I really hated! Even if this feeling was nerves, I've never been this nervous before in my life. I could handle being forced to fight 100 men only being four years old when I was training to be an assassin! But, this was just CRAZY!

Quietly, I poked my head around the dirt wall to see if the fight was getting harry. I prayed desperately that it wasn't! And as usual, Lady Luck was never on my side. Apparently, instead of helping Daiki got himself in trouble by being kidnapped by the assassin. Sakura-sensei was getting tired and was furious knowing any false move would get Daiki killed. Shin was also frustrated with himself for not preventing Daiki from making the situation worst. Yep, I would say we were screwed!

"Just let him go. He's just a kid," Sakura-sensei's voice was wavering with fear as she spoke to the assassin. "Don't hurt him." The assassin laughed holding a poisoned kunai up to Daiki's neck.

"More like a brat!" the assassin chuckled.

"What do you gain by killing him?! He's not worth it!" Sakura-sensei backfired. "Take me instead! I'm worth something way greater than all three of them combined!"

"If it is to know what I seek, it's right over there," he said pointing toward my direction. I looked behind me to see a very stunned Inari. He began to tremble with fear. I gulped tightening my grip on my kunai. I had to protect Inari or the mission would fail!

"And if I don't?" Sakura-sensei asked knowing his answer.

"This brat will die!" DIE?! Did I hear him right?! He was going to kill Daiki?! Sakura-sensei grunted searching for a way out of this. Right now would probably be the time to flee to complete the mission, but I couldn't let Daiki die. Even if it meant putting the mission in jeopardy, Sakura-sensei always taught us to protect our comrades!

Shin slowly took his time to walk silently backwards to me trying not to get the assassin's attention. "We should get out of here before He goes after Inari!" Shin whispered underneath his breath.

"What about Daiki and Sakura-sensei?" I asked.

"You heard her. We had to finish the mission on our own if things got harry. Daiki's already too much for her to deal with," Shin hastily replied. He was right. We staying here with Inari would only put ourselves as an easy target. It was better if we finished the mission, then hopefully return back to see if Daiki and Sakura-sensei were able to prevail. Shin and I along with Inari ran for it slipping underneath the assassin's radar. We dashed down the path like Sakura-sensei had told us. It shouldn't be long before we reached a bridge that she mentioned. Even so, why the FREAK IN THE WORLD I'M STILL NERVOUS!

My feet pounded the ground to an awkward beat; my arms swung limp slapping my body. In a hazy fog, words slurred from Shin's lips, but my ears felt like they were underwater. Swaying from side to side, I ran like a drunk stumbling on my feet before falling over on my stomach. A burst of wind blew out of my lungs as I gasped for air like a fish. The world around me was spinning into a dark abyss until I finally blacked out.

I jumped with a startle feeling my heartbeat race through my veins. Something seemed out of place. I was in a strange world surrounded by a purple haze that had an eerie strangeness floating through the air. Surveying carefully left to right, there seemed to be no end to this strange world. Everything seemed to go on forever. But, where was I? Am I dead?

"Nikki…" a voice called from afar. I looked ahead narrowing my eyes at a shadow figure staring at me. "Nikki…" The figure began to wave its hand signaling for me to follow it. I was hesitant to move, but as the shadow started to run forward, there was something about it that made me want to follow it. I ran after it through the purple haze following from afar. The shadow didn't slow down for me but instead picked up the speed. I grunted and surged forward after it picking up my speed. I chased down after it hearing our feet pound hard against the earthen ground. A tree branch suddenly appeared in front of me. Quickly, I dunk underneath the branch avoiding it. I stared back at the branch puzzled from where it came from. The dark hazy world began shift into a dark forest light by a silver moon. The figure called my name again but with more urgency in its tone. Suddenly, harsh sounds reared up behind us with the pounding of a hundred footsteps. I turned back seeing the eyes of demons raising weapons in their hands. They breathed with anger as the charged up from behind us.

"Assassins…" I muttered.

"NIKKI!" I looked back ahead feeling my heart stop. The shadow figure changed into those familiar fuzzy, blue eyes and golden, brown hair. I ran even harder straight for him feeling my emotions starting to build within my chest.

"Moki…" I cried. Moki reached into his back pouch and pulled out two blue scrolls. He tossed one of them to me as I faintly caught it. He began to run to the right setting up the jutsu. I stared after him watching his small body run with exhaustion and fear. He finally stopped and placed the scroll in front of him vertically. He looked and saw me standing there like an idiot. This whole situation was dejavu. Feverishly, he waved his hands wanting me to do the same. I shook my head knowing what was going to happen next. Moki stared at me with worry and sadness in his eyes. The look killed me inside. I looked away clenching the scroll within my hand. Without a second thought, I ran to the left placing the scroll exactly how Moki did so. In unison, we both weaved the hand signs for the jutsu.

"Twin Barrier Jutsu!" A green ring formed around our scrolls shooting out lines connecting the opposite scroll. Next a blue force field began to rise forming a massively tall barrier. It was perfect timing because the assassins had just reached us and they were angry. However, due to our lack of chakra the barrier wasn't even close to being effective. Either way, it still was able to prevent the assassins from reaching us.

Our victory was short lived as the barrier began to crack like ice cracking beneath the heated sun. The evilness on the other side unsheathed their blades of darkness killing away our hopes of escape. Any longer, the barrier was going to break. Moki took a deep breath swinging his arms wildly. He walked over to the crackling barrier and began weaving a series of hand signs to a jutsu I knew all too well. Watching this scene play was as if I was transported back in time to the night where we tried to escape from Lord Hiroshi. I knew what was going to happen next. Moki's body became a burst of warm, golden energy. That's when I finally cracked. I raced over to him flinging my arms around him from behind drowning in my own tears. "Moki! Don't do it!" I begged him squeezing him tightly. He turned his head only to have a bright smile that lit up like the sun. His body surged with warmth lighting his skin to a sunny gold. He only smiled at me reassuring me everything will be alright.

I shook my head feverishly yelling, "NO! NO! Everything isn't going to be alright! You can't die Moki! You can't leave me!"

"Nikki," he began, "can you promise me something?"

I nodded wiping my tears away. "Promise me to always protect the ones you love." His golden skin grew and grew with warmth finally erupting into a ball of energy followed by a roar of a mighty lion. The light blinded my eyes shutting them close as the warm energy washed over me like a gentle hand patting my head.

Hovering above me were two orbs of midnight blue eyes. His mouth was moving but nothing audible came out. I could only feel the warmness of his breath splashing upon my skin. Taking a deep breath the scent of the world brought me back to my own senses. Remembering Moki's promise I knew I had to go back for Daiki and Sakura-sensei. Being hypnotized, my only thought was saving them.

"Are you listening to me?!" Shin's voice snapped me out form my hypnosis. "We have to go!" I turned back down the road where I knew Daiki and Sakura-sensei were.

Slowly getting up, I said, "You can go and escort Inari, but I'm going back for Daiki and Sakura-sensei."

"What! Are you crazy?!" Shin grabbed my arm. "Sakura-sensei told us if things got harry to head to the Land of Wives and finish the mission. We would just be getting in the way…"

"Did you forget what Sakura-sensei taught us?" I spoke up. Shin and I just stared at one another. We were both breathing heavily from the tension trying to go the opposite of the other. "That day during the bell exercise, she told us that those who disobey orders were scums, but those who leaved their friends behind were worse than scums." Shin let go of my arm knowing he had lost. I could tell in his mind he was debating whether or not to finish the mission or save Daiki and Sakura-sensei. But, I couldn't waste my time waiting for his decision. I needed to go back and pray that the two of them haven't died. Running at full speed I raced the opposite direction ready to fight. Something I haven't done in five years since that terrible day. Tightening my headband that reflected the Leaf, reflecting those promises to strive to be the best and protect those dear to me.

Up ahead, I could hear Sakura-sensei yelling pleading with the Rain ninja assassin. She was begging desperately for Daiki's release, but the assassin wouldn't give. He chuckled at her misfortune mocking her pleas. His eyes reflecting that of a demon's clenching Daiki holding his sharpened umbrella to Daiki's throat. Those eyes…they were similar like those of Lord Hiroshi. As clear as day, my mind brought me back to that horrendous day sitting in the fire-lit room staring at a dark, ominous evil living within the shadows. Those icy eyes reflected nothing but Death himself mocking all that is light and good scaring my mind. How they mocked the meaning of life, how they mocked love and humanity, and how they mocked Moki for what he believed in made my blood boil surging rage and deep hatred racing through my veins. My fists clenched as did my jaw with my brow coming to a point. Glaring daggers, my eyes were wild sending a death wish upon the enemy.

The assassin was done playing with Sakura-sensei's fear and turned his attention towards Daiki who was struggling to free himself from his grip. He tightened his hold on Daiki's collar chocking him. Daiki clenched in pain coughing for air. Sakura-sensei winced in pain watching her student struggle for his life. I felt that same pain watching Daiki squirm to break free. The assassin brought his deadly weapon closer to Daiki's throat. "I'm actually doing you a favor," the assassin finally spoke. "This brat who dares to call himself a ninja allowed himself to be easily caught. People like this are worthless piece of trash that is bound to be killed sooner or later. It can't be helped really." The assassin chuckled with his blade millimeters away from slicing Daiki's head off clean. He looked at Daiki as if he was a piece of meat. "Coz you see kid, behind the walls of your village, you can play ninja all you want without a care of the world. But, once you leave the safety of those walls you enter the jungle of the real world. Out here, there's only one way of life: Survival of the Fittest. Weaklings don't stand a chance. They all just end up dead like you!"

"DAIKI! NO!" Sakura-sensei cried out.

"Over my freakin' dead body!" The assassin looked up eyes wide like he had seen a ghost. Raining down on his metal mask, my heel thrashed down like thunder breaking his mask. He slammed his face straight through the water along with his body. Daiki went after plunging beneath water. His head bobbed back up as he began treading water. The assassin rose from the water slowing crawling his way back upon the shifting water. His mask broke off and fell back beneath the surface. He glared at me with the intent to kill.

The assassin slowly got back up breathing heavily drenched in water. He growled with every pant staring me down. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were scared. He was far from happy. "Daiki! Nikki! Quick! Get behind me!" Sakura-sensei called. Before we could react, the assassin already took hold of his weapon and charged at us. For a moment I could smell the iron from the tip of the umbrella, and then I was pulled under water. The air was escaping from my lungs, and I clenched my throat. Daiki grabbed my waist and hoisted us up breaking through the surface. Frantically, I searched for the next attack.

"Nikki, look out!" Daiki grabbed my arm, and we were both underwater once more. Floating around, we both looked at one another waiting for a plan. Taking the initiative, Daiki reached into his back pouch revealing his infamous shuriken and wire trick. We were going to blow the guy all the way to Cloud 9!

"Come out come out wherever you little brats are, so I can slice your heads off!" the assassin sang. Using my stealth and swiftness, I peered right behind him as he kept looking from side to side.

"You know! I like where my head where it is!" the assassin turned around only to have me grab his head and knee him in the face. He grunted in pain as blood trickled from his broken nose. Before he could regain his senses, I kicked him in the face sending him off skipping like a pebble. He used his weapon as a speed reducer shoving it into the water and holding tight finally coming back to his feet. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth. He smeared the blood from his busted lip fueling his ever growing hatred towards me.

"You…" he began pointing a finger towards me, "your head will be the first one I slice off… IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He lunged towards me swinging his umbrella with deathly strokes. Swaying from left, then right, to the back, and left again, I dodged each strike. Anger had overwhelmed him, he grew careless exhausting himself. He was too busy trying to slice me down that he used up too much of his energy and power. After another strike, his arm dropped towards the water; his body winded leaving him wide opened. Taking my opportunity, my fist rocketed towards his gut throwing his whole torso forward coughing up blood. I threw my fist forwards throwing him across the water. That's when Daiki soar from the water and hurtled shurikens towards the beaten down assassin. Realizing this, the assassin scrambled back to his feet evading all the stars of death. Daiki smirked wielding the shurikens around the assassin constricting him in wire. Hanging off the wire were explosive tags. I could see the fear of the assassin by his fearful eyes wide as an owl. This battle was over! The tags began to glow humming alive. The constricted assassin squirmed and cried out trying to break away, but it was to of no avail. Daiki and I had won! The tags ignited bursting into balls of light leading to a domino effect of eruption.

Water rained down on us as the smoke began to clear. I let out a heavy, relieved sigh glad that it was over. "LOOK OUT!" Sakura-sensei pointed to the assassin rising above the water. Daiki and I were both shocked.

"Water clone…" I muttered. I was such a fool. "How could I be so careless…?"

He stood up straight nice and tall. "Well that was quite a show!" he exclaimed laughing to himself. "You know what the best part is? I loved how you both believed you actually defeated me! You should see the look of your shocked faces!" All I could feel was the disappointment for allowing myself to be tricked. I should have seen it. I was taught to be able to read and anticipate all various types of clones. Have I really lost my edge…?! Iruka-sensei telling me I could fail played through my head. I had no fighting ability… No, I knew that was wrong. I always refused to fight up until becoming a Genin. But I realized not properly trained to fight any more for five years, I lacked my abilities that I had learned. That I had mastered. I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone!

"This is getting boring now. I guess I'll kill you! Ninja Art: Venom Strike." The assassin opened up his umbrella aiming it right at Daiki. Needles speared to Daiki who just left his mouth wide open. If Daiki doesn't move, he'll be hit with the deadly toxin. Sakura-sensei tried to leap forward for him, but she was just too far. She wouldn't reach him in time. My instincts took over hurtling my body in front of him shielding him from the senbon needles. They impelled my body with the deadly toxin entering into my blood stream. Daiki's mouth opened to an 'O' as he stared with wavering eyes. From the corner of his eye a tear fell to the side off his face.

"Why…" his lips quivered. Too weak to speak, all I could do was smile meekly to show that I cared so much to risk my own life for his. My heart was becoming heavy pumping painfully harder to keep up my circulatory system. Slowed down by poison, I couldn't move noticing the dark shadow looming above. Daiki's expression revealed that it was death.

Swift air brushed through my hair. I slowly looked up watching a blur above me flying by. Next thing I knew I was being lifted up and carried back to shore. The poison took over blacking out the world around me. I moaned in pain feeling heavy as lead. All I saw were clips of different things happening: Sakura-sensei leaping towards the assassin, her clenching his throat as she repeatedly punched him in the face, the assassin falling through the water, and then different faces talking and looking at me worriedly before I finally slipped from conscious mind.

The scent of fresh cucumber aroused my awakening. My eyes fluttered open staring upon pink softness. It tickled my nose and lips as my body rocked from side to side. I groaned, and a pair of green eyes looked at me. "You're awake," a bell like voice said. Believing that it was just a dream, I slowly closed my eyes and began drifting back into slumber.

"Inari…"

"…large bridge…"

"…Land of Waves…"

My mind echoed those words. Stirring awake, I began remembering them knowing they were important. But why? The scent of sea salt filled my nose. Squawking of seagulls tickled my ears. Rays of lights fluttered my eyes.

"Loser!"

"Jerk!"

Familiar voices began erupting. Each voice equally annoyed and angry yelling at one another. The constant bickering pounded my head. I groaned finally finding my voice, "Daiki…Shin…knock it off…" Jumping wide awake, all the events flooding back into my mind, I remembered all that had happened. The sound of people came alive and the ocean song was sung. In front of me was pink hair that snuggled my face. I turned to the left and saw Daiki and Shin looking at me. On my right, was Inari smiling.

"What happened?!" I blurted out. I pushed myself off Sakura-sensei's back looking around begging to know what had happened. My legs went weak, and I stumbled backwards only to be caught by Sakura-sensei.

"Be careful! You just woke up. You may still have symptoms from the toxin," she warned. I shook my head bringing me back to my senses. All I could see and hear were the large number of people roaming around as they please. "I'm surprised that you can already speak clearly." The feeling of my legs came back and I stood tall.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Shin and Inari came back not too far when you jumped in to save Daiki," Sakura-sensei explained. "Shin wanted to go after you two, but I refused to allow another one of you to go against that deadly assassin. After you took that hit from the assassin, he was about to slice you and Daiki down until Shin broke away and blocked the attack. He lifted you both from the water and carried you back to the bank."

"And you took out the assassin," I finished off her story. Sakura-sensei looked at me with concern written all over her face.

"Hey! There's the bridge!" Inari exclaimed pointing a large red bridge that seemed to have gone on forever. Daiki and I ran up to the starting of it awed by its amazing size. The bridge was occupied by many vendors and merchants with customers and tourists flooding the bridge. The rest of the group pulled op to the rear, Sakura-sensei equally in awe.

"Tenzuna and the villagers, their dreams came true," Sakura-sensei whispered.

"It may have taken some time, but the bridge has become very dear to us, and so many people come to visit. It really has become an amazing asset to our economy. The Land of Waves finally made it…" Inari couldn't help but cry a little. "It's all thanks to you guys!" He looked into Sakura-sensei who in returned smiled.

"This is so cool!" Daiki exclaimed. "What's the name of the bridge?"

"The Great Naruto Bridge," Inari replied.

Naruto… "Isn't that the name of Sixth Hokage?" I pointed out. Sakura-sensei nodded.

"He's a hero! He saved our poor village!" Inari stated.

"What did he do?" Daiki asked eagerly.

"That's a story for later!" Sakura-sensei replied beginning her walk across the bridge. "When we reach Inari's house, I'll tell you the whole tale!" Daiki pouted, and I laughed. We ran after Inari, Shin, and Sakura-sensei who were already ahead. With everything that happened, I was glad that we finally reached the Land of Waves. Once we escort Inari back to his home, we would officially complete our first C-rank mission! Even a ninja assassin couldn't stand in our way, and I was overfilled with the accomplishment! Unknowingly, deep within my mind, I was frightened to death fearful if I could really hold my own like used to be able to. Back then, that assassin would be considered toys' play. My skills had rusted over the past five years, and it became a wakeup call for me realizing that I had to regain my fighting ability and assassin skills if I wanted to truly reach the feats that I have set. From here on out, it was going to be a constant struggle as each obstacle was going to get harder and harder, and giving up wasn't an option.

_ Masked behind a crowd of people, two very mysterious men watched from afar as the group walked merrily across the bridge. Each wielding deadly abilities, the two shadowed the group into the Land of Waves. The danger had only begun. _

* * *

**Sorry for rushing towards the end! I was getting too anxious to post this after not submitting in a long time! Now to work on Part II! :D**


End file.
